


Beach Rescue

by onpage26



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpage26/pseuds/onpage26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca needs rescuing after a terrible date, but will she trust the next handsome man she sees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Now: 11 pm_

He kissed her. It wasn’t one of those passionate-panty-dropping kisses, or a sweet chaste kiss. This was like giving mouth to mouth to a largemouth bass. It was slimy, wet, stinky, and very uncomfortable. His tongue tried to dance a polka in her mouth, while his lips moistened her face – all of it. She was suddenly reminded of something from an episode of Doctor Who…an Ood perhaps? She struggled to escape, her oxygen slowly being cut off. Regretfully for her, he took it to mean she enjoyed his attentions. A wet strangled sound greeted her when she attempted to speak out in protest.

 “If I can just knee him, he might detach,” she thought to herself.

As she maneuvered her knee into position; his maneuvered as well, his hand now holding quite firm to the back of her head and her ass. Realizing her opportunity to escape was getting smaller she tries to fight harder. So difficult to fight when you are being suffocated. Stars danced before her eyes, and she knew it wasn’t because she was ‘enjoying’ his knee ruthlessly grinding against her.

“Is this how I’m going to die,” she wondered in disbelief, “am I seriously going to be kissed and mauled to death by a man who is literally the missing link between humans and fish?”

 

_10 hours ago_

Rebecca, or Bec to her friends, had always been confident in three things: her brain, her taste buds, and her sharp shooter ability. Consequently she had never been confident in three other things: her taste in men, her looks, and her ability to speak without getting snarky. Insert Brad, a gorgeous blond hair blue eyed gift from the gods to women kind. Bec had been walking from the bank to embark on a well needed retail therapy extravaganza when she was quite literally stunned by Greek God Brad - the sun shone off his hair in such a way that it temporarily blinded her. She stumbled and Greek God Brad scooped her up before she fell. Regretfully when Bec said she was confident in her brain, it was usually nulled by her taste in men; something about a beautiful smile and a tight ass caused her brain to get fuzzy. This explained the breathless girly “hello” she issued as she twirled her hair with one hand and clinging to him with the other.

“Are you all right, beautiful?” Greek God Brad with the devastating accent asked. He even had a dimple!

“I…I…I am fine. Just a little spill.” Bec said while shamelessly leaning forward to expose what little chest she had – more precisely a damn good looking breast bone.

“I am sorry, how may I make it up to you?” He brushed a lock of hair over her ear. “Shall I take you out for dinner? Yes, I believe that is the only way to make it up to you.”

All Bec could do was smile, and off they walked. He followed her for hours from store to store, carried all the bags and even offered more than once to pay for her things. At the end of the much needed lavishness, he called her a cab and helped her pile her things inside.

“I shall pick you up at 8pm. Wear that sexy blue top tonight, I want all the men at the restaurant to know you are mine and I am more than lucky to have you on my arm tonight.” And with that, he kissed the air above her hand, gave her a wink and certified panty dropping look, and she was off.

 

_Now 11:15pm_

“Ok, just knee the guy and you can get out of here.” Bec though furiously, getting desperate for not only air but to escape. How did someone that gorgeous turn out to be such a wet noodle? She pivoted her hips slightly, and drove her knee home. Brad groaned and loosened his grasp on her long enough for her to disengage from him. She stumbled back, gasping for air herself.

“Why?” Brad looked up, pain clouding his blue eyes – or was that tears? “What did I do, ma bella? Was I not enough for you, why must you hurt me so?”

For a moment Bec felt pity for him, wanted to tell him it wasn't him and that she was the defected one; but when she went to wipe her face, her hand came away damp. Her lips felt chafed, and her skin felt far too clammy for the warm weather.

 

_Two hours ago_

The restaurant was tacky – an overdone Italian themed restaurant, with waiters with bad accents who served even worst food. When Bec was 18 she decided to go to culinary school and become a chef. At 20 she spent a semester abroad in Rome, learning from the masters. And now, at the charming age of 34 she finds herself at the worst Italian restaurant she ever had the misfortune to eat at. For all his good looks he was truly dumber than a box of rocks. He ordered cheap wine and skimped on desert; trying to be romantic Brad tried to mooch off of her – surprisingly editable – tiramisu, while Bec tried to not stab him with her fork. What should have been such a lovely evening went downhill swift, his charm became smarmy and his smiles cheap. His good looks were still there but everything else was gone. It was all Bec could do to not be snide and snarky during the whole dinner; now she was just dying to get out and to go home, sadly for her Brad had other plans.

“So I feel that our date is ready to move to the next step. I’ll call for the bill and we will take a walk. How does that sound ma bella?” Brad smiled and grasped her hand; he had started calling her his ‘bella’ once they reached the restaurant.

Eager to get outside Bec agreed, “Yes that sounds nice.”

Brad settled the bill and they walked outside. The perks of living in Lake George, New York was that every weekend during the summer there was a firework show; the downside to that – every weekend people flocked to see the fireworks and usually paid little attention to the world around them. They walked along the lake, hand in hand.

 

_11:20 pm_

The fireworks echoed across the lake, and flashed in Brad’s eyes. Bec wanted to feel bad for him but seriously couldn’t. The man really only knew how to smile and be charming for all of five minutes, or perhaps it only worked on the dumb blonds. She was a brunet, all legs and tall.

“I’m sorry Brad, it’s not me, it’s you. You kiss like a fish and you actually smell like one. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to go to dinner with you.” Was what she wanted to say, instead she went with, “Oh Brad, I’m so sorry!” She turned to run away, and ran right into a rock solid chest. It was lean, and narrowed to a firm waist. It was covered in a purple silk shirt, which was tucked into an expensive pair of black pants. She looked down to find quite a bit of leg that ended in a pair of nice shoes, not too classy but certainly not casual enough for fireworks on the lake. When she looked up, she found a surprisingly tall man with a chiseled jaw and cheekbones. She was greeted by the most interesting shade of blue eyes, and a tousled mop of wavy brown curls.

“Oh! I’m so sorry; I really need to pay attention to where I’m going.” Bec murmured more to herself than the man she ran into.

“It’s fine, are you alright?” The handsome stranger asked. His melodious voice resonated in her, stirring a reaction deep inside her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben took in the scene before him, he had just step out from dinner with friends when he collided with the most intriguing looking woman. She was tall, not as tall as him but close, with a runner’s body. Her wavy long brown hair was only pined back to one side, and her green eyes were hidden by a charming pair of glasses. He noticed, however, she looked startled. Looking past her to see the equivalent of a German body builder who worked for GQ bent over and cupping himself, Ben didn’t need to see the pain in his eyes to see why. Something pricked his senses, what happened to cause this woman to knee that man?

                “Ma Bella! Please, what did I do?” Hans of GQ said with a terrible Italian accent.

                Ben took a step back, not wanting to get involved in a lovers quarrel but more than willing to help a damsel in distress. He was feeling invincible this weekend; hardly anyone recognized him and those who did shrugged him off. “The joys of traveling to expensive tourist locals,” he had told his friends earlier that evening. He, Zack, and some of the NYC crowd had decided to travel upstate for the weekend; they hit Saratoga and did the whole Race Track scene, now they were making their way north with Lake George today and tomorrow morning and camping for the rest of the weekend in the Adirondacks. The goal was to climb at least a few mountains. Ben was more than ready for a simple weekend with no cell reception, Zack had assured him that the Adirondacks was simply the worst place to get your cell phone to work. Apparently 4G hardly worked up there as well, “All the better,” he had thought. The beautiful brunet spoke and broke him from his thoughts.

                “Brad, I really don’t know how else to put this. I’m sorry for kneeing you, but you didn’t let go of me. Thank you for a…,” she was struggling to find the words, “nice, yes nice evening.” She attempted a smile but it was far less than sincere. She was tugging on her blouse, clearly not aware of how it looked or supposed to look on her. It was a cobalt silk top with a halter neckline, didn’t do much for her chest but it was a lovely color on her; not that any of it mattered because she was fiddling with the edges of the shirt, tugging it this way and that exposing her stomach. What first looked like sweat marks on her top, upon closer evaluation appear to be wet hand prints that caused the shirt to wrinkle and pucker in ways only silk that had been wet would do.

                “Ma Bella…” Brad started.

                “No, my name is Bec or Rebecca. Not that it matters because you haven’t addressed me by my name all evening. Brad once again, thank you for dinner,” she turned but then thought better of it, “actually no, I’m not thank you for dinner or the subsequent bath you decided to give me. Dinner was terrible, if you had listened to me at all today you would have recalled that I work as head chef at the golf club in Saratoga – I know food. Also, your kissing resembles an Ood trying to maul a kitten.” Her little foot stomp wasn’t necessary but it added to the finality of the statement. She was trying to get away from both of these men. Brad just needed to go, and she really didn’t want to be seen as the bitch that she was feeling in front of the other man. She also didn’t really need to encourage him; thinking to herself, “Look what happened last time we encouraged handsome men.”

                Ben taking in the scene with fresh eyes really looked at Rebecca. Her glasses were skewed, and her face looked damp. Wet handprints marred her shirt and her hair looked more than disheveled. Finally remembering his voice, “Miss, I’m sorry for the intrusion but do you need help?” The look of dismay and death assured him that it was a bit late for help.

                “No, I’m fine. Ood boy over here is just on his way home and me to mine…Alone.” She said with a snarl. And off she went, without even a glance back when Brad tried one more feeble, ‘ma bella’.

                Ben shifted awkwardly on his feet not sure what to say, when Brad spoke up, “fucking bitch.” The accent was not gone and replaced with a garish American one, “I almost had her. Bitches like her are all the same, think that because they are pretty they are better than us. Now instead of tapping that little ass of hers, I get to put my balls on ice. Damn tease, you know what I mean man?” Ben really didn’t know how to respond to that, finally he sputtered a, ‘no’. Brad hardly noticed, “Well my night’s fucked but tomorrow another dime another woman,” said with a smirk and walked off in the opposite direction of Rebecca. He paused and turned back, as if it was just registering with him, “Oh and what the fuck is an Ood? Fucking weird ass bitch…” he trailed off, reading Ben’s expression correctly. Ben wasn’t in the mood to deal with this bastard anymore.

                Once Brad left, Ben took a deep breath and turned back to the restaurant. As he did, the doors opened and out poured light, laughter, and life:  Zack, Chris, and Simon.

                “Ben!” Simon exclaimed, “Come join us for a final revelry at yonder pub, for on the morrow we embark on an adventure of a most dangerous kind!” Chris and Zack laughed, and guided Simon back in the direction of the hotel. Chris and Simon stumbled off singing songs off key, while Zack held back.

                “Ben, you alright?”

                “Yes, I just had an interesting encounter with a couple who I am now under the assumption are no longer a couple.” Ben smiled, he knew Zack would ask for more details but would drop it for now. While Simon was not exactly sober, he wasn’t wrong; there was still much to do before they left tomorrow morning. They walked in silence, meandering behind the jovial duo. By the time Ben made it to his room that he was sharing with Simon, Simon was out cold leaving Ben to his thoughts. The woman, Rebecca, interested him. He readied for bed and got as ready for tomorrow as he could; he always tried to plan ahead so that when he ran late (which was always) it wasn’t too late (which was often).

 

                Bec unlocked the door to the apartment she was borrowing for the weekend from a friend. She was so mad at herself, at Brad, and that guy. The whole situation pissed her off. “Ma Bella,” she scoffed as she toed off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. The bottle of red wine welcomed her with its sweet fragrance, and generous size. Sipping on her wine as she went through her check list, she readied her things for tomorrow. Part two, and hopefully the better part, of her vacation – camping. By the time her bags were packed she had a pretty good buzz going, it all but died when she turned on her computer to watch the rest of BBC’s “Sherlock” when she saw Sherlock and John wrapping up the case of the Hound of Baskerville.

“Shit, no that can’t be…” she stared in disbelief at the computer, “there is no freaking way I literally ran into Benedict Cumberbatch. It’s just not possible, well it’s not probable…nope don’t believe it”. But a niggling sense of doubt prompted her to google him, and there he was in all his glory; Rebecca Murphy definitely ran into Benedict Cumberbatch.

“And I glared at him, oh Bec what were you thinking? You know what you were thinking, escape from the Ood as fast as possible not ‘oh my who is this gorgeous man I ran into’. I touched him. Oh god, I touched Benedict Cumberbatch and I didn’t even know it!” Bec exclaimed holding her head in sorrow, “That’s it, I have to turn in my woman card, I’m a failure. 34 years old and I am a failure to woman kind. This can’t be happening.”

Bec threw herself dramatically on the bed, achieving the Disney Princess of Despair look a little too well – it had been rehearsed, she admitted to herself. A few theatrical sobs, and Bec sat up, “well I’m glad that’s over with. It wouldn’t have ended well any way. Enough is enough time for sleep then we camp. Three glorious days in the woods, I can’t wait”. And with that Bec washed her wine glass, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Not once, she would tell herself later, did she think about what a wasted opportunity she let pass by.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben woke early and selfishly enjoyed a long hot shower before finishing packing. He loaded all of his things in the SUV he and Zack were driving, double checked the shopping list of last minute things he needed then headed further into the town of Lake George. He stopped here and there while wandering aimlessly along the lake shore until he received a text from Simon, “Where are you mate? Boys want grub”.  Ben sighed; he couldn’t wait till his phone wouldn’t work; although he was getting hungry. By the time he reached the café Zack, Chris, and Simon had been seated and already received their orders.

                “We would have waited for you but I was starving,” Chris laughed, “besides now we can make fun of you when you cringe over the coffee here.” Chris did take too much pleasure in how much American coffee bothered Ben.

                Ben went to sit down when Rebecca walked in. He paused, awkwardly hinged between sitting and standing while gaping at her. Rebecca was dressed in nothing remarkable, khaki capris and a black tank top with hiking boots and her hair pulled back, she didn’t wear any make up and it gave her this fresh look Ben rarely saw anymore; but it wasn’t any of these things, or maybe it was, what Ben knew was that seeing her in daylight greatly increased his attraction to her. Further seeing her long legs exposed like that drew curious images in his mind of them wrapped around his hips and his hands circling her waist.

                “Ahem, Ben. Will you be joining us today or are you trying to become a bird?” Chris asked. Ben shook off his distraction, though not easily.

                “Sorry, I just though I saw someone I knew that’s all.” Ben sat, and when the waitress passed ordered tea with eggs and toast. Distractedly he looked for Rebecca on the other side of the café, not paying any attention to the people with him.

                “Hello, can we help you?” Ben heard Zack ask someone. Probably a fan, he thought.

                “Uh, hmm Yes. I, oh dear this was harder than I thought it would be…,” a distinct female voice trailed off; Ben turned to her voice.

                “Hello,” Ben said as casually as his voice would allow.

                “Hi,” she replied with a shy smile and downcast eyes. Meanwhile Zack, Chris, and Simon exchanged glances; glances that bespoke of trouble for him later on. She extended her hand, “Rebecca, and thank you for rescuing me last night”.

                “Ben,” he took her hand in his and was taken aback by her firm grasp, “and the pleasure is mine”. They held hands a moment longer than necessary, but when they let go the spell was broken. Rebecca smiled quickly and hurriedly spoke, “well I best be off. Nice to meet you Ben!” and she left. Ben’s gaze followed her out the door and was drawn back to the table with the sound of snickers and what could only be described as giggles.

                “Rebecca. Now that’s a nice name for a nice looking girl, who you happened to rescue. Do tell Ben how it is that you rescued that nice girl with the nice long legs,” a sly grin cross Simon’s face.

                “Leave it Simon. I don’t want to talk about it now. We have lots to do and two cars to pack; I’m done here so let’s settle the bill and be off. I want to be at the camp site before noon.” Ben spoke harshly, the three of them looking at him oddly, “Sorry, I didn’t sleep well and I’m impatient to be going”. He smiled at them, threw a few dollars on the table for breakfast and left.

                “Ben wait up!” Chris hollered after him, “Is everything ok? You look a bit beyond ticked off”.

                “I’m fine; I don’t want to talk about her right now. Let’s just buy what we need and go.”

                “Sure, hey I’ll take Simon and you can ride with Zack. We can’t have two Brit’s wandering America’s largest national park on their own,” he laughed, and Ben with him. He was right, between himself and Simon they would end up in Chicago. They met up with Simon and Zack, bought the rest of the supplies and headed out.

 

                “Are you humming Star Trek?” Ben asked looking over to Zack as they twisted and turned along the country roads.

                “Perhaps…” Zack replied sheepishly, “I’ve just started re-watching Next Gen and it’s really good”.

                Ben chuckled and looked out the window. So many trees, yet when they crested the top of one of the bigger hills the world opened up. Trees as far as he could see, a lake, and several birds flying about, but what truly took his breath away was the mountains. Huge majestic mountains and he was going to climb one.

                “Hey Bilbo we are almost out of Mirkwood,” Zack said. Ben looked at him puzzled, “You were humming Lord of the Rings. So are you going to tell me about the cutie back at the café?”

                Ben flushed slightly, how to explain this, “I caught the tail end of a very bad date,” he stopped not sure how to go on.

                Zack misunderstood his pause, “we have an hour left, you might want to make the best of it by talking instead of me asking questions”.

                “Yes, well… She had just kneed the guy in the balls and was trying to walk away when she ran into me. I did very little but watched it unfold. The guy looked like some German GQ model, he was calling her, ‘ma bella’ in this terrible Italian accent,” Ben thought back to how furious she looked, “She tried to apologize but decided not to, she called him an Ood and left”.

                “That’s it?” Zack asked surprised, “wait, she called him an Ood? Isn’t that some Doctor Who reference?”

                Ben chucked, “Yes, apparently that was how best to describe his kissing”.

                “So then what, when we came out no one was there?”

                Ben shifted in his seat, suddenly regretting he didn’t hit the guy just once for what he said, “Brad, our GQ man, dropped the act and described his goal as, ‘another dime, another woman’ then left and a few minutes later you all came out. He was actually pissed that she didn’t buy his little act, called her a ‘fucking bitch’. I really wished I hit him when I had the chance”. Ben’s hands had clenched into fists at the memory.

                “Ah, so our damsel wasn’t in any distress. You know her name, anything else?” Zack was enjoying this too much; at least it wasn’t all three of them ganging up on him.

                “She is the head chef at Saratoga Golf Club, she’s smart, and that’s about it,” breakfast had been awkward, Ben had wanted to talk to her but he knew how that would end. Just the few pleasantries and she was off.

                “She sounds nice, but forget about her, it’s not like you will ever see her again. Oh cool a deer..”

                The rest of the drive was spent playing ‘I Spy’ with Mother Nature, an oddly appropriate childhood game for the two of them.

 

                When they reached the campsite, Christ and Simon had already started setting up the tents and had a small fire going.

                “Lunch today will be baked beans with bacon,” Chris proudly presented several cans of beans and a package of bacon. “I figured we would finish setting up then take a hike up the mountain. There is a fire tower I wanted to climb”.

                They set up camp, making idle chit chat about everything and for Ben’s sake ignoring the elephant in the room. The hike broke the tension surrounding them, Chris set a grueling pace determined to hit the summit and back before dinner. On the way back down, they found a stream. It was swollen from the rain and deep enough for them to wade in but no so much so that the current would knock them over. After checking for guests, they stripped down and enjoyed the cool water on their naked skin.

                Anchoring themselves on rocks while floating on their backs, Chris piped up, “I’m taking a risk here by asking what is the deal with the chick at the café this morning. In other news, Ben if you grab the first thing you get to our friendship is over and I’ll be singing soprano”.

                Ben sighed, he knew he would have to get this done and over with, but before he could Zack spoke up, “It’s really nothing exciting, we talked about it in the car. Rebecca kneed her date in the nads; Ben stepped in, and like a gentleman didn’t kill the bastard”.

                “Well why didn’t you say that?” Simon ground out, “you made it seem like it was some serious rescue”.

                Ben smiled, trust his friends to simplify his situation; he did have a knack for over thinking things. “Alright, I’m getting cold and getting out,” three voices chimed in with agreement they made their way out, dried off, and finished the hike back to camp. The rest of the evening was spent eating, drinking, and making fun of one another. By the time they crawled into their respected tents, Ben feared it was closer to dawn than to dusk; but it was well worth it. He needed this badly, he realized as his head hit his pillow and he snuggled into his sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4

 Bec arrived late in the afternoon to her campsite. She set up her tent, and readied her fire then set about getting dinner ready. She had ribs and potatoes with a good wine for dinner and she knew it would take a few hours to cook the ribs. With the ribs on the grill, Bec settled in with a good book and a large glass of wine. She needed this vacation, work was always hell during the summer but it was summer work that kept her employed. How she got a weeklong vacation midsummer was beyond her; although it could have been due to the vicious way she practically flayed the new wait staff. They were so incompetent at times, how hard is it to carry a plate? Regardless, she was here now and was determined to put both the odd morning with Ben and the miserable evening prior with Brad aside. At least, she introduced herself and apologized for her actions.

As she at dinner and enjoyed the stars, she overheard faint laughter of a neighboring campsite. Since she couldn’t see any fire, she figured they were not too close. The last thing she needed was a drunk stumbling into her camp. Bec tided up and washer before bed, then happily snuggled in for a peaceful night; crickets and owls lulled her to sleep.

 

Shortly after dawn, Ben resigned himself to no more sleep. He had forgotten what nature sounds like with no electronic whirls and beeps to mask it. The few hours of sleep he did get was rudely interrupted by crickets, and owls and all matter of Mother Nature. Rocks and roots to his back and the cacophony of snoring and bugs his lullaby.

“Fuck it,” Ben muttered, “I’ll just go for a walk”. He changed, wincing for the pains in his back, “I feel every one of my 38 years”. After extracting himself from his tent, Ben quietly made his way towards the creek they swam in yesterday. Finding the trail, and after checking his shoe laces, Ben broke into a jog; hoping to ease the tension from his body.

He lost track of time running in the woods and breathing in the fragrant air of the forest. Belatedly he realized he was lost, he never did find the creek nor had he found his way back to camp. He came to a stop, panting slightly while trying to get his whereabouts. Ben patted down his pockets for anything; his iPod, cell phone, watch – anything to indicate at least the time. Ben ground his teeth in frustration.

“Think you idiot! How do you get unlost in a place you have never been?” Ben looked around, despair starting to inch on his countenance. He took a deep breath through his nose, he smelt something different. He sniffed; eggs and bacon? He sniffed again; yes, eggs and bacon. So Ben followed his nose, upon self -reflection he realized he did look a bit like a dog; sniffing and following the scent of food. He made it to a small clearing and on the other side a tent with a fire. Much to his surprise a tall woman with brown hair poked whatever was in the pan and sipped on her cup.

“Whether or not it is Rebecca, don’t go running over there like a buffoon,” he murmured to himself, and then aloud, “Ah Hello there, I’ve lost my way. Could you direct me to the stream?” Or we could bellow at her, he thought. Ben took a tentative step forward, truly hoping she wouldn’t scream.

“Ben?!”

Oh thank god it was Rebecca! Wait, Rebecca was camping as well? Thank god for coincidences! Ben tried not to jump for joy at the realization that it was indeed Rebecca. “Yes, Rebecca hello,” Ben replied, “Like I said I’m lost”. He made his way to her camp, when he reached the edge of it he paused unsure as to what to do next.

“Would you like some breakfast? I’ve got eggs, bacon, home fries, and coffee,” she smiled at him, extending a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” he took the cup and tentatively brought it to his lips. He had many bad experiences with American coffee. Ben really wanted a cup, but he really wanted it to be good. A small sip, Ben sighed with relief and then took a larger sip. Finally a good cup of coffee, “This is really good. Once again, thank you”.

“You don’t have to stand there, you can have a seat you know,” Rebecca smiled, spatula in one hand and a plate piled high with food in the other, “Here, eat up and I’ll get my second set”.

He took the place and shamelessly stared at her shapely bottom as it followed her into the tent. And as she reappeared her tank top billowed, allowing him a glimpse down her shirt. To stifle a groan he hungrily shoveled food into his mouth.

“How is it?”

“Hrmm grood.”

She laughed, “You could have chewed and swallowed first. So tell me,” she sat across from him with her own plate, “How did you get lost?”

Ben smiled, “First Rebecca, thank you for this lovely breakfast, second I went for a run and got turned around. If you could point me to the direction of the creek I’ll be able to find my way back.” he watched her in between bites as she process what he said. She was a stunning woman and a damn good cook.

“Ok. Well, first, call me Bec, and second the creek is just beyond those trees,” she smiled, “Are you here with your friends that I met yesterday?”

“Yes I am, Bec,” Ben smiled at her.

“I heard you all last night. Now I know my neighbors.”

“I’m sorry. Did we keep you up?” Ben asked anxiously.

“No. I’m far enough away from your camp for you to keep me up,” she fiddled with her utensils, suddenly nervous. Bec wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and kiss him. He looked so handsome sitting there eating, so unguarded. “So about Thursday night; I should explain...,” she trailed off, unsure how to go on, but the look on his face gave her pause, “You must think that I’m a terrible person.”

He looked up sharply, “No you mistake my expression. I’d like nothing more than to pummel Brad,” he spat out the name, “in to the ground”.

Bec sat and listened to Ben explain what Brad said after she left. On one hand she felt betrayed by Brad, on the other flattered by Ben. But what if Ben was just another Brad? A handsome face, who used women as disposable devices. Bec knew she had no place in Benedict Cumberbatch’s life, the life of a famous celebrity. As if any of it matters, she doubted she would ever see him again, yet here is was sitting feet away from her.

Ben trailed off, hoping that Bec didn’t think he was anything like Brad. Not that he gave her any indication that he was; just the same, Bec had every reason to distrust handsome men. Even though Ben didn’t personally think he was handsome, if enough people say it is so there must be some truth to it. He looked up at her to find her staring at him intently “Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” she said startled, “I was just thinking of how I came to find myself sitting down to breakfast with you. I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” she smiled as she stood, crossed the space between them and reached for Ben’s empty plate.

Their fingers touched briefly, but in that moment their eyes met. Ben slowly stood, not once breaking eye contact. She licked her lips, her breath coming quick. Ben drew one hand up and gently grasped the nape of her neck and guided her lips to his. He brushed his lips against hers softly at first, but as she kissed him back he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Greedily she opened her mouth to him and hungrily he took. Their tongues dueled and lips crushed against one another. Ben turned her head to deepen the kiss when he heard shouting, Bec must have heard it too; she dropped the plates. They jumped back in time to see Simon, Chris, and Zack break into the clearing.

“Christ Ben! We have been worried about you. You could have woken one of us or left a note not left us to wonder if you died!” Christ shouted at him, while Simon and Zack came up short upon seeing Bec.

Ben cast a sidelong glance and realized it was more than obvious what had happened, her lips told the whole story – bruised lips, and reddened cheeks from his scruff and kisses.

Simon looked quickly between Christ, who was still ranting, Ben, and Bec before speaking, “I see you found breakfast. Do we get the pleasure of an introduction this time?” Zack elbowed Simon, earning him a glair before Simon continued, “I’m Simon, this is Zack, and the angry blond is Chris. You are?” Simon stepped forward and extended a hand. Bec took a tentative step forward towards Simon and shook his hand, “Bec and it’s a pleasure to meet you all”.


	5. Chapter 5

                Zack and Ben exchanged glances; Simon could spell all sorts of trouble for Ben if left to his own devices. But Ben remembered Bec was a head chef she could more than handle a few odd men here and there, Brad being the exception.

                “Yes it is a pleasure,” Simon said with a sly wink to Ben, “How interesting that you find yourself camping near where we are camping on the same weekend we are camping?”

                Bec laughed, “Interesting yes, but I wouldn’t look too much into it”. Ben knew what she meant but too often happenstance wasn’t in the cards for him, women were consistently plaguing his steps and those of his friends. He could understand now why Simon was so quick to see what kind of woman Bec was – a frantic fan or casual bystander? By now Chris had calmed down, and all were standing there unsure as to what to do.

                Bec stepped up to the plate, “Would anyone like some coffee? Don’t worry, Ben has already had a cup and didn’t die,” she smiled slightly when she said it, “I’ll get my extra cups”.

                Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Ben’s, and all three spoke at once.

                “You didn’t die from her coffee?”

                “You drank the coffee? It must be good”.

                “How long have you been here?”

                Ben held up his hands, trying to stem the barrage of questions, “Yes I had coffee this morning and it was very good. No I’m not just saying that Simon. Chris to answer all of your ranting; I couldn’t sleep so I got up and went for a jog. I thought I stayed on the trail, I was only going to run to the stream and back but I got lost. I found Bec’s camp and had only been here for 20 minutes. She made breakfast, which, might I add, is damn better than anything you lot could have made so I decided to stay,” he finished with a defiant look, daring any of them to challenge him on the cooking front. They were all abysmal cooks.

                A fake cough broke the tension, “Cups!” Bec announced proudly. Ben could tell by her flushed cheeks she overheard the entire conversation. Not that it was too difficult to do so, she only went in her tent and they didn’t exactly whisper. The five of them sat on logs that Zack and Chris brought over and sipped coffee while chatting about the weather and how they found the tourist traps of Lake George.

                “I thought the City was bad with prices, this is highway robbery and there isn’t much of a highway!” Zack said with some exasperation.

                Chris nodded in agreement, “But that’s what you get for tourism. You have to admit the lake is beautiful. I’d love to spend the weekend on a boat out there,” he turned to Bec, “So tell us, Ben said you were a chef at the Golf Club?”

                Bec nodded, “Yes, I have been head chef at the Saratoga Golf Club for about 7 years. Trained professionally in Italy and France, and graduated from a local community college. We are usually very busy during the summer but I may have gotten a little snippy with some of the new wait staff and earned a weeklong vacation to “cool my jets”. I came up to Lake George to stay at a friend’s apartment, but at the last minute decided to go camping. I can only handle so much tourism; working in Saratoga you get your fill of it quickly”.

                Simon laughed, “I’m sure. No wonder Ben stayed for breakfast. As I’m sure you over heard we four are terrible cooks, so if you smell burning meat tonight don’t worry. It will just be the four of us mourning the loss of several pounds of burger meat”.

                They all laughed, the men harder than Bec. Bec didn’t understand how true that statement was. The four of them were ok with stove and oven, they all lived alone or in Simon’s case with their family; it wasn’t that they were trying to exemplify bachelorhood, or ignorance of the kitchen for Simon, it’s just that cooking over open flame in the middle of the woods really hindered any ability they did poses.

                Chris, now sufficiently calmed and in a far better mood, sat up, “I don’t know what your plans for today are Bec, but we are looking to go for a long hike and I think I speak for all of us when I say, I’d like you to join us if you wish”.

                Bec looked between all of them before answering, “Sure, You guys leave your cups and point me in the direction of your camp and I’ll get my stuff ready and I’ll meet you at your camp. Should I bring my lunch?” They all stood and Bec collected their cups, the men exchanged looks. Ben knew they forgot about bringing lunch things, they got as far as breakfast and dinner and figured they would be to busy or away from camp to eat lunch.

                Ben spoke up first, “to be honest Bec, we actually don’t have any lunch things,” he scrubbed the back of his head.

                “Ah, well it just so happens that I brought more lunch meat than I could eat. Why don’t you get your things and come back here then I’ll put you on sandwich duty,” Bec looked at all four of them; how could four grown men go camping and forget to bring lunch she thought to herself. Just as well, she was still trying to process the kiss between her and Ben. She liked his friends but she really wanted to get rid of them for a moment to talk to Ben. Was there anything to even talk about? The guys left, Ben shooting her an apologetic yet endearing smile before disappearing into the woods. It wasn’t that she didn’t know who they were, she did. She saw ‘Star Trek into Darkness’ and other films they were in; it was just so surreal how, well normal they all seemed. Chris and Zack were easier to understand, being from New York and all; but Simon, Bec figured she was anticipating less ‘Hot Fuzz’ and more ‘Ghost Protocol’. She sighed and started cleaning up from breakfast and got things ready to make sandwiches. She was actually relieved that they didn’t have any food for lunch, Bec wasn’t in the mood for the weeks of sandwiches she would have been left with had she had to eat it all herself. The guys came back, changed into long pants and better hiking boots; each had a large camelbak that could easily hold a few sandwiches each.

                “Alright, I have all the fixings. I’m going to get changed quick but if there is anything you need for the sandwiches the red cooler has the food,” she smiled and shared a long look with Ben then dipped into her tent to finish getting changed. By the time she emerged again, dressed in tan cargo pants, a black tank top, slathered in bug spray with sun screen, and a hat on the guys had at least four sandwiches apiece made. “I see you are anticipating fending off bears with all your food?”

                They all looked up, and for a brief moment like school boys caught doing something they shouldn’t have been. “Well we made some for you, and since we didn’t know what kind of sandwich you liked we made a bit of everything,” Simon waved a wrapped sandwich at her, “so bring your pack over hear and we will stuff yours the most”. Bec giggled, “Now that is not very gentlemen like of you. Here I am offering my food and you make me carry it,” she passed her own pack to Simon who stuffed three sandwiches in, then pilled four in his own.

                With their packs stuffed, Chris led the way with Simon and Zack in second leaving Ben and Bec to take up the rear. They found the stream, filled their camelbak’s and were off. About a half hour in, Ben started lagging back, Bec slowed to keep up with him wondering if he was getting tired, the bright look in his eyes told her otherwise.

                “Everything alright?” she asked.

                “Yes, I had a question or perhaps a confession…” he trailed off, took in a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m Benedict Cumberbatch, the famous actor”. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever reaction or outburst. Hers, however, took him completely by surprise.

                “I know”.

                Ben, startled by this, looked at her. There she was, Rebecca; a tall brunet who was an amazing cook with beautiful eyes and incredible lips not batting an eyelash over who he was. Before he could ask she hurried on to say, “And I know who your friends are; Simon Pegg, Chris Pine, and Zack Quinto. Star Trek”. She shrugged, as if everyone knew that and was unconcerned about it.

                “Ok. Glad that’s settled,” Ben felt the weight of a heavy burden fall off his shoulders that he didn’t even know he was holding. He hadn’t realized how much it would mean to him to meet someone who knew who he was and, not to say Bec didn’t care, but it didn’t matter to her. It was nice to meet someone like that, not after his name or trying to get close to him for a chance at a spotlight of their own. Bec smiled and took his hand, they walked after Chris, Simon, and Zack hand in hand till Simon declared it was time for lunch.

               

Bec sat and listened to Ben and the guys exchange jokes and rib each other over diner. They climbed two of the peaks that day, and when they came back to the guy’s camp she was too tired to go back to her own little campsite and try to make a meal for her. She offered to make dinner for them, in exchange for them keeping the fire going and the beer coming; they were more than happy to comply. She knew she let a good opportunity to talk to Ben pass by, but she decided she didn’t really need to talk to him about the kiss. It was just a kiss and nothing more. It wasn’t as if either of them could run off and make promises of the future to each other, so they would be casual about it and that would be that. She didn’t need a boyfriend and she doubted he needed a girlfriend, need being the operative word. But what if they needed something else? Bec needed sex; that she was almost dying for. She looked at Ben who was talking animatedly about something; his friends in rapt attention left her a private moment to admire his face, hands, chest, and hair. Just to take in the superficial things about a man – the things that truly don’t matter but are the cherry topping to that perfect sundae. Ben looked over, catching her staring at him, and gave her a wicked smile. It caught her off guard how sensual and dangerous it was; an ache started to pulse low inside her.

Ben stood, walked to the cooler for another beer and grabbed one for Bec and made his way to her. Simon was telling stories about a project he was working on, keeping Zack and Chris entertained; while Ben snagged a blanket out of his tent and sat next to Bec. Handing her a beer, he wrapped them both up in his blanket. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ben listened to Chris and Zack, who were now trying to one up Simon for stories about strange situations while filming. He smelled her hair, lilacs, and enjoyed the smoothness of her skin. He couldn’t get over how normal this felt. Well not normal, he had never had the misfortune of having to hike for 5 hours with a hard on but he made due. It was actual reason he held back early on in the trip, it hurt but watching her delectable ass bob in front of him was worth every hour of pain he endured the rest of the day. Now he was worried he was going to do permanent damage. The blanket was for two reasons, one to wrap up with Bec and two to sit as comfortable as possible with a hard on without letting the guys see. It wasn’t that he just wanted sex, though at this point that would be more than nice; he really did enjoy spending time with Bec. A little snore jarred him from his thoughts, Bec’s head drooped slightly and a nod from Zack indicated that she was asleep.

Chris walked over taking the beer bottles from Ben, “Go, now that we know where her tent is we won’t be looking for you anytime soon”.

Simon and Zack exchanged looks, Ben knew he would hear about it later but he didn’t care. He scooped her up, snagged a flashlight and headed to her campsite. When he got there, he set her in the tent, stoked the coals a bit then joined her. Not only was he glad she was tall, walking was easier with a taller woman, but her tent was for tall people and that meant his feet would actually be in the tent and dry come morning. He got comfortable, with her back to his front and her ass shamelessly nestled against his groin. Ben fell asleep easy enough, but that may have been due to the fact that there was a beautiful woman in his arms and he wasn’t just dreaming about her.


	6. Chapter 6

                 Bec was having the most wonderful dream, she was cuddled up against a warm hard body and her legs entwined with his. His one hand drifted across her midsection before dipping into her panties, two long fingers parted her folds and teased her; her legs parted on their own allowing him better access. Instead he withdrew his hand, and pulled her panties off. Her ass met a hard hot cock, and she whimpered. His hand resumed its quest, parting and teasing while his cock slipped between her legs from behind. His fingers rolled and flicked the sensitive nub at her apex while his cock trusted slowly between her legs; just dancing between the folds but not going where she needed it most. A pair of lips nipped at her neck, she clung to those glorious hips as they thrust purposefully yet slowly against her. She was writhing against this naked man, so close to coming; his other hand found its way to her breast and teased her nipples. His cock started moving faster, as did his hands, and when he bit on her ear lobe she came. Never had she experienced such a vivid dream, such a powerful wet, but really fucking good dream.

                 Bec opened her eyes, to find two of the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. It took her a moment to realize that what just happened wasn’t a dream, wasn’t the result of some battery operated friend or her hand. Nope it was the result of one particular man, who with one determined thrust of his hips reminded her he wasn’t done yet. She turned and threw one leg over his hips and kissed him, their tongues melding and mating while their hips ground against each other.

                 Ben maneuvered so that Bec lay beneath him; one hand fondled her breast while the other delved into the pocket of his pants for what he was hoping to be a condom. Packet in hand, he shifted on to his forearms, tore open the foil and watched with wide eyes as Bec deftly plucked the condom out and rolled it on him. He spit the foil away, and turned his lips to her breasts; they were in sore need of some attention. Alternating between breasts with his hands and mouth, Ben worked Bec into a frenzy. She arched against him, begged and pleaded for release, while her hands roamed his back and ass. She left long scratch marks on his shoulders, and claw marks on his thighs; it was worth it. He paused long enough to guide his, now painfully hard, cock to her entrance. He was going to give her warning but she beat him to it, she grabbed his hips and thrusted hard. Stars danced before his eyes as he adjusted to her hot wet but very tight sheath. Christ it must have been a while since she last had sex, or he wasn’t that impressive; either way, Ben had to work slowly first so not to do damage to either himself or his ego. “Harder,” was all he needed to hear; she picked up the pace and he met it, thrust for thrust. Her second orgasm started, he could feel her contracting about him. He wasn’t going to last much longer. With her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper she came. For the few seconds before his own, he watched this beautiful creature in the throes of passion while she cried out. He couldn’t hold out any longer, feeling her contract around his cock while throwing her head back in abandon was all he could take.

                 Bec had never experienced such a sensation before, perhaps it was due to the fact that for several years her orgasms were of her own creation; but this truly felt like something more. Ben’s cock thrusting deep inside her, drawing her over the edge; she came again but this time he did too. His head was thrown back, the veins in his neck and face pulsed, sweat gleamed all over him, and his face contorted into this beautiful agony. This is what the Greeks must have thought Gods looked like, not a single man on earth could compare to the earthly beauty of Benedict Cumberbatch. His eyes opened, his head resting on her shoulder, both of them panting after what had been – at least for Bec – the most amazing sex ever.

                  Ben rolled off of Bec, struggling to catch his breath. Damn, that was…damn. He could hear her breathing heavily next to him. Neither of them said anything, until he heard, “Holy shit, I just had sex with Benedict Cumberbatch”. He stifled a groan, no she couldn’t be like the rest of them; just using him for his name. Well she certainly fooled him; she could have been a great actress for stunt she pulled. Ben sat up, located his pants, shuffled into them and murmured, “I’m going to make coffee”. He felt sick, used, and betrayed. More than anything he wanted to get out of there and just go home. “So much for my vacation,” he scooped the coffee with a bit too much force, spilling most of the grounds from the percolator. He set the coffee on the fire spit, after stoking up the coals. Ben was debating leaving without so much as a good bye when the tent door rustled open; Bec stepped out, she even had the nerve to look shy and sad. What depressed Ben the most what how his body reacted to seeing her.

                  Bec, took a deep breath and stepped completely out of the tent. She fucked this one up royally and she had no idea how to make it better. Why the hell did she choose that moment to speak her thoughts out loud? Couldn’t muster up a ‘holy crap’, nope she had to go for the biggest of no no’s she could come up with and shoot herself in the foot. “I, er, that is to say…,” Bec trailed off really unsure how to apologize for her brain finally comprehending what happened then spewing it out loud.

                  “Cat got your tongue?” He sounded smug, not nearly as wounded as she saw in his eyes the brief moment they met in the tent only moments before.

                  Hurt welled up inside of her. Bec started to doubt the pain she saw as nausea rose within her, what if he was just like the rest of them? The beautiful men who thought they were god’s gift to mankind and she was just lucky enough to get him for the night. She mutely took the proffered mug of coffee and took a moment before speaking, “Thank you, for a wonderful evening,” the words fell out woodenly and as she looked up to his face she couldn’t read his reaction.

                  Ben just stared at her, hoping the shock and dismay wasn’t too evident as he was striving for cool detachment. The woman actually had the gall to thank him. He set down his untouched coffee, “I should go. Good bye Rebecca”. He stood and walked away. Just when he thought he was far enough away he heard a distinct sound of a sob, and a sense of foreboding started to crawl up his spine.

 

                  Bec let out a sob, just one, and then forced herself to stifle the rest. Shit, what just happened? Was he seriously just like the rest of them? Just a handsome face who thought he could…No, Rebecca Murphy does not let men, and certainly not those of the likes of him to rule her day. Bec threw her shoulders back, held her chin high, and started packing a lunch; she was going on a very long hike today and beyond determined to avoid all human contact for the next two days.

 

                  Ben reached the edge of camp, he could hear laughing and the guys joking around. Rebecca, Bec, whatever she was calling herself was just like the rest; he was a notch on their bed post. He was actually glad to be going home; at least he knew the score there. The women weren’t coy with their aims of personal gain.

                  “Benny! Our gallant knight returns from fair lady’s camp,” Simon’s smile faded as he saw the thunderous look on Ben’s face, “What happened mate?”

                  Chris and Zack turned, attention now solely focused on him, “She was just like the rest – I was a notch on her bed post,” Ben ground out. His jaw hurt from gritting his teeth so much. Three sets of eyes stayed focused on him, yet, mercifully, three mouths remained closed. “Let’s just pack up and head out”. Ben silently made his way to his tent, slipped inside so that none of them would see the lone tear stream down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_London_

                “Alright, that’s it for today everyone. See you tomorrow 10am we will continue with the read through. Next week we start blocking out the set, you all need to have seen Mary in costume to make sure everything ready,” the director called for specific people to stay after as Ben chatted with his new co-workers. He just started working on a film and was taking a minor role. It was nice to sit in the wings and watch others whirl around him. It had been two months since his camping debacle and Ben was more than happy to get into a routine. The guys were great about not talking about it, they all understood the pain of finding someone who didn't appreciate them as humans and only saw them as physical assets to their personal gain. It was good to see Zack and Chris, it had been too long since he saw them last.

                “Ben. Darling, hello,” Ben was lost in thought and started at hearing that voice. Oh no, speaking of women who only used him for his name.

                “Charlotte,” he tried to keep his tone casual; as if he didn't want to kill the stunning red head standing before him.

                Charlotte beamed her famous smile that took his breath away the first time he saw it, now it seemed cheap and tawdry with the candy apple red lips. “You could at least smile, come come now your face looks too old when you frown like that,” she patted his butt. Ben fought the urge to squirm.

                “Not now Charlotte, I’m not in the mood for your antics,” Ben scowled at her, “I have to go. Please don’t call”. Charlotte pouted and pushed out her chest. God, had he really slept with her? Twice even, he recalled with a shudder. He walked away from her and didn't even pause when she called his name.

                Charlotte had been a train wreck beyond all train wrecks. She started off as a nice girl who grew up near his hometown, had similar interests, and even liked attending theater. After about three months of dating on and off her switch flipped; gone were intellectual conversations, and tasteful wardrobe. She started showing up while he was at work, wearing garish clothing and flirting with people. Charlotte began dropping his name everywhere to anyone who would listen. She turned into the ultimate crazy fan that made celebrities like him run in fear; his private life was all over the place and it got worse before it got better. But, as Ben reminded himself, it doesn't really get better. Women like Charlotte show up in the strangest of places, like when he was camping with friends in the middle of the Adirondacks.

                Ben walked to the tube, and made his way to the market to pick up dinner then headed home. He was gearing up for a long week, but a good week. Scrip read through and costume fitting would be a pleasant change of pace for him, keep him busy but more importantly keep his mind off of Bec. He couldn't get over what happened and a small niggling sensation told him he may have read the situation wrong.

 

_Saratoga Springs_

                Bec wiped down her station, stretched, and looked around the kitchen. She ran a tight ship, but it worked like a dream. Her food was served hot and on time every single time; her staff were efficient and more importantly clean. “Alright everyone, one more night and the track is done. Buckle in, and I want your vacation requests on my desk by 8pm tomorrow night. I know you need them, but as you know first come first serve,” Bec looked over her tired staff, she really hoped all of them would put in for some vacation time; they all needed it.

                The next day, sitting in her office before dinner started, she heard a knock at the door. “Come on in!” Bec yelled without looking up.

                “Uh, Chef? I got a feller here for ya, you wanna have me send ‘im in?” Her delightfully talented yet verbally challenged sous chef smiled a slightly toothy grin at her.

                “Sure thing!” she wondered who was visiting, her gut dropped at the thought it might be Brad, it got worse and better when she saw Ben’s friend Zack poke his head in. “Zack, hi. How are things?”

                “Good, when you said head chef I didn’t realize what that would mean. I had dinner here yesterday with friends and it was amazing!” his smile was what warmed her up, he really was a sweetheart.

                Bec smiled back at him, “thanks, glad you enjoyed it. So what can I do for you Zack?”

                “I’ll cut to it, I want to meet up for lunch with you tomorrow and talk about Ben,” he gave her a piercing look that brokered little argument.

                “Straight to it, alright,” Bec sat back, scrubbed her face with her hands and pulled up her schedule, “lunch tomorrow you said?” Zack nodded, “Ok yes I can do that, when and where?”

                They coordinated time and location, Zack gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry, nothing bad. He doesn’t even know I’m talking to you”. Another quick squeeze to her shoulders and he was gone. Again Bec sat back and scrubbed her face with her hands, “what the fuck was that about?” she said aloud to no one in particular.

 

                Lunch at Bocca, downtown Saratoga the Monday after Travers weekend, was nice and quiet. Bec fidgeted in her seat as she saw Zack and Chris walk down the street towards her. She was still reeling over Zack’s impromptu visit, what could they possibly want to talk about that pertained to her and Ben? Pondering the question, and the nausea grew; Bec hopped she would make it through lunch.

                Chris and Zack sat down, and true to form, Chris cut right to business, “Alright, before we even order lunch I want to clear the air. We are not here on Ben’s behest or behalf; we are here because we spent a three hour conversation with your prep chef before dinner yesterday and had the most enlightening revelations. First, Ben has his head up his ass; and second, something happened that was not cleared up at the campsite”. Chris gave her a look that begged for an explanation.

                Zack laughed, “Or we could go for the throat,” Zack placed a hand on Bec’s arm, “we would actually like to first complement you on dinner last night, the steak was amazing. Second, we are going to offer an explanation as to why we are sitting here, and then you can tell us what happened at the campsite”. Zack cut a look over to Chris to who shrugged as he sipped his water. They ordered lunch, as Zack and Chris alternated between telling Bec how they originally came up from the city to give her the what-for when they ran into her prep chef, Steve. Apparently Steve told them her life story as he saw it; which unfortunately for her was pretty accurate. She grew up living next door to Steve and roomed in college with his sister; Steve knew all too well the sort of train wreck that was Bec’s elusive romance life.

                “So long story short, you aren’t after Ben for his name, fame, or wealth?” Chris gave her an only slightly suspicious look.

                Bec gave them a sad smile, “No I’m not after anything of Benedict’s, I could care less about who he is or what he makes. But that doesn’t matter because he just used me for sex and that is that”. She gave both of them a pointed look.

                Zack shook his head quickly, “No, no you have that all wrong. Ben… well I’m not going to lie, he did the whole one nighter thing but that back fired badly. Ben is looking for someone, not even a girlfriend, but just an honest to god friend,” Zack looked at Chris who was nodding in agreement.

                “There was just the one psycho – Charlotte. She’s long gone. Like Zack said, Ben doesn’t do one night stands; I don’t actually think he understands the concept,” Chris laughed at his joke, and Bec smiled. She wanted to believe them about Ben. The settled the bill and sat chatting with their drinks, could she trust Ben? She needed to apologize at least, only then could she even hope for friendship.

                “I hear what you are saying, but what if he doesn’t want to listen to me? It’s not like I have his number or anything. More to the point, I live in Saratoga and he, London,” she waved her hand in emphasis and accidentally hit a person walking by. “Oh I’m so sorry!” Bec jumped from her seat to make sure the man she clobbered was fine. He brushed himself off and smiled, “no harm done. Hey aren’t you Rebecca Murphy, the head chef at the Golf Club?”

               Bec smiled hesitantly, “Yes I am, is there something I can do for you?” She hoped to god nothing was wrong or worst yet someone got food poisoning.

               “Everything is fine, I am opening a restaurant in London and was on my way to the Golf Club now to ask if you wanted to apply. I’ve been stuffing my face happily at all the top notch restaurants locally and talking to the chef’s, I had lunch at the club three days ago and really wanted to speak with you,” he extended a hand.

               Bec stared at him, Zack and Chris sitting back in their seats with smug smiles on, “Um sure, why do you call this number and make an appointment with my sous, and we can chat”. She handed him a business card, thanked him and after he left dropped back down into her seat. She looked up to see two men grinning like school boys.

              “Well I guess we took care of the London thing,” when Bec started to speak in protest Zack continued, “you are going to get the job, I know it. Now for the last little detail, you didn’t get this from us but here is Ben’s personal cell and personal mailing address”. He slid a card across the table to her. Chris and Zack stood, Bec rose on shaky legs; they both gave her a hug and the three of them exchanged numbers. After the good byes were said Bec sat back down, she looked at the card in her hand and thought of the appointment being made with her sous. She walked to the park, and watched the ducks as she processed exactly what had happened; a job offer in London and Ben’s cell. Bec had never once believed in coincidences but serendipity like that can make a person change her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transitional Chapter.... Zack's POV

1 New Msg

_Bec - I got the interview! I leave for London in one week. Hotel recs?_

Reply

_I knew you would, chk out 5 kings._

 

                Zack smiled and closed his cell; of course she got the interview. She was a damn good chef, and had a wonderful personality. The few hours they spent time together as a group while camping over the summer was more than enough indication that Bec was different from the normal women who hounded Ben’s steps. His phone buzzed several times.

 

2 New Msgs

_Bec – Thanks!_

_Chris – Bec got interview. Go to London for opening if she gets the job?_

 

                Zack replied to both of them, now it was up to Bec to get past the Benedict hurdle. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem, she was tough cookie. He called his publicist to see if he could work in a weekend to London in the next few weeks, Bec was going to get the job.


	9. Chapter 9

_Please fasten your seat belts and return your seats to the upright position as we prepare to land_

 

                Bec took a deep breath, and held her purse close. She was moments from landing in Heathrow airport and her stomach was churning. She de-boarded the plan, piloted her way to luggage claim then found a cab to take her to the hotel she was staying at. After checking in, and unpacking her bags, Bec decided to walk around London; check out the sights and more importantly locate the restaurant. Her interview was tomorrow and she had exactly 24 hours to kill before the 4pm appointment. Thankfully her years spent living in New York City, and the time spent abroad, made navigating London a breeze.

                She found the restaurant, ‘Yaddo’, a glimpse in the window told her it was a beautiful nod to Saratoga Springs, “No wonder he was so determined to get someone from the area,” she murmured aloud. He stomach growled Bec hadn’t eaten all day. She pulled out her phone and stared at it; she had a few options: 1, go back to the hotel and order room service; 2, call Zack or Chris and ask for recommendations; 3, fend for herself; or 4, the most terrifying option, bite the bullet and call Ben. She took a deep breath, located his number, and closed her eyes after hitting send. Bec secretly hoped he wouldn’t answer.

                “Hello?” oh that voice, it flowed over her like a wave of silk and chocolate; rich, smooth, and dark. Her legs subconsciously clenched. Just one word, and she was quivering with need; she would never make it through dinner.

                “Hi Benedict, it’s Bec er Rebecca,” she hoped the desperation in her voice wasn’t apparent.

                “How did you get this number?” shit he sounded way too suspicious.

                Sorry boys, Bec thought, “Zack Quinto”. She thought she heard an exasperated sigh, but at least he didn’t hang up on her.

                “What can I do for you Rebecca?” he still sounded suspicious, but thankfully not as much.

                “I happen to be in London for the next two days and was in need of a dinner recommendation and perhaps a date?” please say yes.

                There was a long pause on the line, “tonight?”

                Bec hurried at the opportunity, “yes if that works for you”.

                A deep sigh, “where are you staying, I’ll send a car for 7.” Take or leave it girly, Bec thought. She gave him the hotel name and he hung up. He sounded more resigned than anything. Bec called a cab, and hurried back to her hotel room she had two hours to make herself the most wonderful looking something; judging by the bags under her eyes and the knife callouses on her hands she was probably going to end up looking like a chef who figured out how to wear normal clothing.

 

              Ben looked at his phone, Bec in London? He couldn’t believe it, but if Zack was involved that meant Chris was involved and that was never good for him. Still, Bec was in London. She had some nerve calling him, but Ben knew if Zack gave her his cell something had to be up. He looked around his flat, what to wear and where to go? Ben decided to play his cards close to his chest but also try to catch her; if she was really using him for his name. He dressed with care, his best shoes and trousers with his purple Sherlock shirt. Women seem to go crazy for the darn thing, not that he knew why. It was a nice shirt, the material felt great; but a shirt was a shirt. He called for a car to pick Bec up, and then headed to the newest 5 star restaurant in London.

               On his way there Ben thought back to the camping trip, tried to reexamine all that happened on the trip. What did he miss? Part of him wanted Bec to be the beautiful spitfire that he hiked with and watched cook for him and his friends, another part wanted to know if none of it was genuine and she really just used him because his guard was down. He got to the restaurant and ordered a scotch neat, leaning against the bar and sipping his drink he took in the room. A tall woman in a emerald sheath dress caught his attention, she wore a thin strand of pearls around her neck and two small dots decorated her ears. Her makeup was simple, and her hair pulled back with a clip; it wasn’t the fanciest dress he had ever seen, she even wasn’t wearing anything remarkable. But Ben knew that this woman, also looked amazing in khaki shorts and black tank tops, she could cook, and most of all she had the most kissable pair of lips. Unfortunately she also betrayed his trust. Ben downed the rest of his drink, “Time to get this shit show over with”. He walked over to her, took pleasure in the way her eyes widened at the sight of him and the way her lips formed a little ‘O’ when he took her hand and brought it to his lips. If Rebecca Murphy wanted the Benedict Cumberbatch star treatment, that’s exactly what the woman was going to get; but if she wanted Ben, just Ben, Bec would have to work a lot harder for that.

               He looked as though he wished to kill someone, yet his whole demeanor changed when he reached her side. The façade was up, Bec knew she was looking at the Benedict Cumberbatch the public loved and adored; she really just wanted Ben from the camping trip. Sadly for her, she knew she was going to have to work hard to get him to understand. Worse yet, he looked like a god in that damn shirt. Does he buy them a half size too small to torment the women of the world or is it unintentional. Oh that poor little button, it is begging to be undone; and perhaps the one after it too. Poor, poor little buttons, under such strain. Bec had to resist the urge to either lick her lips or lick his neck. Neither would get her what she needed.  

                Ben offered his arm, and escorted Bec to their table. It was private and had a bottle of wine chilling for them when they took their seats. Bec fidgeted with her napkin as Ben opened and poured the wine for them. The waiter came, took their orders then left. Not once did Bec look him in the eye, was she second guessing her ability to pull one over on him again? Or was it something else, something that had to do with the niggling sensation of doubt that had plagued him since they left the campsite? Salads arrived, and Ben decided to break the silence but Bec beat him to it.

                “I’m sorry. My brain is stupid and speaks without thinking and I had had a really bad week and it had been way too long since I had sex and I couldn’t believe that I was actually spending time with you because people like you don’t give people like me the time of day and it was shocking but I really liked you and I still like you and I’m sorry and I’m rambling…” Bec trailed off head down and started stabbing her salad.

               Ben took a moment to process everything she blurted out at him, “What do you mean, ‘people like me’?” He wasn’t sure what to take away from the rest of it.

               “Shit, I did it again,” her head thunked onto the table, “I meant to say that celebrities don’t pay attention to the little people like me. It’s like they don’t want to let anyone in. I understand that, but I’m not like those crazy women who would use you. I see you as a person first and foremost; I really don’t care what you do.” She brought her head up slowly; she felt the color run out of her face as Ben looked at her funny.

               “So you don’t care at all about who I am or what I do or how much I make?”

               “No.”

               “Then why are you here? In London that is.”

               “I have a job interview for a new restaurant that’s opening up in a few weeks. Why else would I come to London?” Bec looked at him in honest confusion; he really thought she traveled to London to have dinner with him?

              Ben scrubbed the back of his head, “you would be surprised what people do. You are here for an interview and because Zack gave you my number decided, hey let’s give Ben a call?” He was still a little suspicious.

             “Partly, I have an interview tomorrow. I called you for two reasons, actually three. One, I was hungry and didn’t know anyone else who lived in London. Two, I wanted to call you and apologize for how we left things. And three, Zack told me to call you so that I could explain. He apparently spent several hours with my sous chef Steve and found out that secretly I am an idiot”. She gave him a shy smile.

              Ben looked down at his phone and pretended he was receiving a call, “I have to take this, one moment Bec”. He stepped outside and called Zack, “Zack, what did you do? I’m having dinner with Bec and still trying to figure out what that woman’s end game is. Are you going to tell me that she is nothing like the other women and I should trust her?”

              “Hi to you to Ben, yes the weather is wonderful thank you for asking. Yes that is exactly what I hope the poor woman is trying to tell you. Although I take it she isn’t because you are on the phone with me,” Zack gave an exasperated snort into the phone, “Look I have to go, but seriously ask yourself what reason did she give you to make you think she was anything like psycho Charlotte?”

              Ben hung up the phone and looked at it morosely; if he had it wrong the whole time then he is seriously fucking up what could be a wonderful evening with Bec. He walked back into the restaurant, and took a moment to watch her. She was looking around, at first what seemed almost childish – craning her neck this way and that. Then he realized, she was doing what he caught himself doing every time he saw a film or watched a play; not quite judging but giving it a certain once over with a critical eye. He walked up behind her, placed his hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear, “When you look at me, what do you see?”

              She took in a sharp breath, and then slowly let it out. “I see a man, late thirties but age is of little consequence. His physical appearance is pleasing, but I’m more interested in his character and his mind. He has a kind soul that has been jaded by his career; he has had to juggle ambition with happiness for years, and that has taken its toll. He is intelligent, witty, and incredibly funny. I believe he likes my cooking, that shows he has good taste. While his friends look out for him, he is ultimately his own keeper. I only hope that I can prove to him that I too, can be worth keeping,” she pulled his hands away from her face and looked up at him. She rose slowly then placed her hands over his eyes, “when you look at me, what do you see?”

              Ben breathed in her perfume, and resisted the urge to pull her closer to him. He thought about her hands on his face, they were rough from kitchen work. “I see a woman who has fought for her position. She has poured all that she has into her work and while that has made her successful that has also made her wary. Too often do men think she is disposable because she doesn’t need him. She is funny, and intelligent. She is an exceptional chef with that comes a very discerning palate. I believe she is someone worth keeping, not because I want her but because I believe I need her in my life.” As Ben finished, Bec slowly withdrew her hands but not before lightly tracing the arch of his cheek bones, his lips, his jaw, and then lower to his collar bone and the neck line of his shirt. When he drew her face up to meet her gaze she had the most seductive yet innocent look on her face. No artifice, no coy looks; just a woman entranced with the man before her. Ben pressed a light kiss to her lips then whispered in her ear, “We should finish dinner first”.

They sat, and ate. Conversation came easily, now that the tension had cleared; they talked of her interview and of bit of his work. She told him about Zack and Chris coming to visit her and how she met the man she would hopefully call boss. When Bec smiled, Ben smiled back. Her smiles were contagious, and he was happy to have her back in his life. They finished up dinner and got to the car, Ben went to open the door but Bec stopped him, “You don’t have to go home tonight do you?” She gave him a wink, kissed his cheek, and then climbed into the car. Ben took a deep breath mentally checking his wallet for condoms, then climbed in after her. She gave the address to her hotel and they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was plot intended for this chapter.... but seriously who needs plot? Not I. However, I do wish I didn't write this in a public Library....

                Ben looked over to Bec who was surreptitiously looking over at him. He smiled, reached over and held her hand. Their eyes met briefly, both looking away suddenly and taking an extreme interest in the world beyond the windows of the cab. When they pull up to her hotel Bec looked over at him; a shy smile was all Ben needed to know that she really wasn’t in this for fame or to put his name next to a notch. He paid the cabbie and they walked hand in hand to the hotel. Ben thought they seemed too calm for what he knew was a storm of passion brewing between them; perhaps she didn’t really want to have sex again or he read her wrong at dinner? When they reached the door to her room, Bec paused to unlock the door and then shoved Ben inside. He was startled by her sudden action, not a word was spoken as she pushed him against the door and locked it behind him. Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Bec placed a finger against his lips. “Shh, don’t speak. I want you to feel.” She replaced her fingers with her lips and began kissing him deeply as her hands drifted down his front undoing all of the buttons. Bec forced the halves of the shirt out of his trousers and then off of him, but snagged his wrists – his cuffs were still buttoned. He went to undo them as well but the seductive glint in her eyes told him to trust what she had in mind.

                He stood leaning against the door, with his hands trapped behind his back as Bec placed hot kisses all over his chest and then trailed lower. His breath was coming quick, but it was stolen away when he looked down to see this goddess kneeling before him with the most mischievous grin on her face. She placed her hands on his hips then placed a slow lingering kiss to the fly of his trousers. If he wasn’t hard before he was painfully aroused now. Bec slowly unbuckled and unzipped his trousers before drawing them and his pants off, letting the pool around his ankles.

               Bec looked up at Ben, his head was resting against the door and his chest was heaving. She bit back a laugh, the poor thing she hadn’t even gotten started yet. She lightly ran her fingers down his shaft, enjoying the reaction she earned. One hand went to his sac, gently grasping and massaging; she listened to him moan. Her other hand wrapped around his cock, and slowly stroked it; he moaned louder, more guttural. His eyes still closed but the tension was evident on his face, he was dying for release. Bec lowered her lips to the smooth silky head, flicked her tongue over the little seam, and then took him deep into her mouth. Working both hands and her mouth, Bec increased pressure and speed. Ben finally released his hands from his shirt, ran his fingers through her hair, “Becca… I… oh don’t stop, faster.” Bec, only too happy to comply, increased her speed. She felt him tighten, and he called out her name and came. His hands fell to his sides as Bec licked him clean, he was still shuddering as she rose up and nuzzled his neck.

                 “Damn”

                 Bec giggled, “Happy to oblige”.

                 Ben looked at Bec, she looked like an all too smug princess. Rightfully so, it was all he could do to keep standing while her head bobbed between his legs. Time to wipe that smug look off her face, he decided. He stepped out of his clothing, standing naked before her and kissed her; distracting her while he unzipped her dress. As he drew the zipper down, he happily found no bra to contend with and only a flimsy excuse for undergarments to remove. With her dress off, leaving her in only her, god help him, sheer black lace panties, and gold heels, he took a step back to admire the view. Ben held out a hand to help her step from her dress and asked, “Bed or shall we be animals and take advantage of this couch?”

               “Bed, it’s huge”

               “Bed it is,” Ben scooped up Bec after retrieving his wallet, and walked to the bed. He tossed her lightly onto it, and enjoyed watching her breasts bounce. He crawled onto the bed while pushing Bec’s legs apart. Ben reached his goal, and nipped the inside of each leg as his fingers explored her folds. He heard Bec gasp as he slid two fingers inside of her, and then moan even louder as he flicked the nub at her apex with laving it with his tongue. He withdrew his fingers, and she whimpered; he slid back in, this time a third joining, and she arched off the bed on a moan. Ben worked his hand between her legs, now his thumb teasing her sensitive little nub, as he kissed his way up her body. When he reached her breasts he stopped to pay homage to them both. She was so close to coming, “Do you want me to stop?” he whispered in her ear.

                “God no, Ben… please”

                It was the please that did it; with one hand he reached over to grab a condom, slid it on and replaced his fingers with his cock. Her legs immediately wrapped around him, drawing him deep inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open to see him suck on his fingers, licking her own wetness from him; she shuddered again. He started moving slowly, wanting to draw it out as long as he could. Bec wasn’t having slow; she ground her hips against him and increased their pace. She met him thrust for thrust, her orgasm triggered his; both of them clinging to each other’s bodies. His sweat mingled with hers, the scent of sex permeated the air as he lay on top of her, still inside of her. He was braced on his forearms to keep most of his weight off, but her legs were still wrapped around him, keeping him pinned to her.

                Bec’s eyes opened slowly, savoring the after effects of wonderful sex and Ben still on top of her. She was greeted by two blue eyes and a beautiful smile, Ben’s hair was slicked back with sweat and a little bead of it trickled down the side of his face. She licked it off and then kissed him.

                Slowly they detangled their limbs, Ben got off the bed and Bec enjoyed the view of his perfect ass, as he walked to the bathroom. She stretched, relishing in the sensation of what sex did to her body. Bec thought to herself, who cares who he is, as long as he keeps that ass and that body exactly how it is.

                 Ben walked out of the bathroom with a grin on, “You did it again you know?” He continued after she looked at him funny, “you spoke out loud. Don’t worry; this ass isn’t going anywhere quite yet.” He crawled into bed, kissed her, and then snuggled into the blankets with her. Bec sighed as she fell asleep. Ben looked at her, she was such an odd woman but he was glad they cleared the air between them. Especially now that he realized that she talks out loud without thinking after sex. He smiled, and for the first time since the camping trip he slept deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

                Bec at across from Ben at breakfast the next morning, she was staring off into space and her coffee forgotten in her hand. He admired the view; she was sitting at a small table for two, coffee cups, carafe, as well as sugar bowl and milk set on the table with a small plate of scones with clotted cream. Bec was looking out the window, she was wrapped in a large fluffy white robe and naked beneath; her little foot with bright red toe nails danced pertly to an unknown tune. He was tempted to reach across the table and brush the lock of hair that had fallen from the artful creation that was piled upon her head; but instead he sat and regarded her, thought of his situation – their situation or rather relationship.

                While they hadn’t exactly talked about what was to become of them, Ben knew where they stood; where she stood in his life. He was almost positive that Bec only wanted him for who he was. He was desperate to trust her; Ben needed undeniable trust in his life. A little sigh escaped her lips, and her tongue flashed out to flick at a crumb of scone at the corner of her mouth. It was that little flick that helped his decision; he drained his cup and cleared his throat, “Let’s get dressed. I want to give you a tour of the London that I love before your interview”.

                She turned, her eyes bright with excitement, “That sounds wonderful!” She finished her coffee and crossed to her bag, looking over her shoulder, “What about you? You don’t exactly have adventuring clothes with you. Not that I mind, seriously never get rid of that shirt. In fact, buy three in every color.” She gave him a coy smile as she pulled clothing out of her bag. She untied the belt on the robe, squared her shoulders, then let the robe fall. Bec took slow purposeful steps towards Ben, who was still seated at the table in only his underwear. She reached him and then straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his lap.

                Ben quickly set his cup down, then placed both hands reverently upon her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, “Sometimes clothing isn’t needed for adventures,” Ben breathed out. His hips thrusted up on their own accord as his lips closed over one of her pert nipples. The moan Bec gave made Ben harder than he thought possible. She clung to him as he paid homage to each of her breasts; grinding down on him and driving him mad with desire.

               “Harder. God Ben don’t stop.” Bec writhed astride him. Ben could feel her moisture pooling between her legs as she ground harder. He slipped one hand down between her legs, applied the right amount of pressure to the nub at her apex and she came. Slowly her tremors stopped, and her breathing slowed, “Naked. Bed. Now.” Bec took his head between her hands, kissing him thoroughly. He stood, and her legs wrapped around him. With one hand Ben held her firm ass, and the other shoved his pants off and grabbed at the condoms on the bedside table. Bec snagged the condom out of his hand, unrolled it onto his painfully hard cock and guided him home. Ben sunk into Bec with no finesse, no patience. “One of these days, I’ll fuck you good and slow. But for now, you will have to settle for hard and fast,” Ben whispered into her ear while pinning her hips down so that he could thrust into her with abandon. If she heard him, her only response was gasp as he bit down on her ear lobe. He felt a tightening in his groin, Ben wanted her to come with him but he wasn’t honestly sure he could hold out. Her walls closed on him like a vise, Bec crying out his name; Ben let go and joined her.

               Bec opened her eyes, while trying to slow her racing heart. She could feel his heart thudding in his chest and his ragged breathing in her ear. Bec had never felt more alive, more sensual; than she did in these past twelve hours in the arms of one of the most amazing men she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. “Damn that was good.”

               Ben smiled down at her while slowly disengaging himself, “I couldn’t agree more”.

               Slowly they rose from bed, dressed, and after a quick stop at Ben’s flat, were on their way. Ben showed Bec all of his favorite places near his home; from book stores to coffee shops. By 2:30pm they returned to Bec’s hotel room, she dressed for her interview and prepped her knife bag. Double checking her kit was all part of her process, if she was going to interview for a chef position she certainly wasn’t going without her knives. After folding her favorite apron into her kit and closing it up, it was time to leave. Ben walked her to her cab, gave her a kiss and wished her luck. Ben headed back to his flat, while Bec headed off to her interview.

               As the cab pulled away, Bec thought back over the past twenty four hours. From wondering if Ben was going to give her the time of day to wondering what would become of them if she got the job. Her emotions were going all over the place; fear, joy, trepidation, anticipation, confidence, and apprehension. Bec knew she would go mad playing the ‘what if’ game; she needed to clear her head and mentally prepare herself for the interview. The ‘what if’ game would be over sooner than she would want it to be if she didn’t get the job. The cab pulled up to ‘Yaddo’, Bec took a deep breath, cleared her head, and stepped out. Her entire future, not just the one she could share with Ben, but where she would live as well hinged on the next several hours.

\----

              Ben fidgeted in his seat, staring at a book. He ‘read’ for several hours, but he couldn’t even tell you what was said or why he even was reading the darn thing. “Come on, how long does it take to interview a chef?” Ben glared at his phone for the fifth time in the past half hour willing it to give him news; any would give him respite from the agony of waiting. He recklessly played the ‘what if’ game for an hour before he realized he was looking up engagement rings on line. His phone chirped, thank god a text message!

1 New Msg  
 _Bec – Got the Job!!!! I start in a month. Need to live in London by the 10 th._

Reply  
 _Wonderful – celebrate with dinner?_

                Ben looked at his phone impatiently. It was the 25th of September; if Bec needed to live in London by the 10th of October she didn’t have much time to find a place, pack, and move. A little over two weeks to find a flat. Ben thought of places he knew for rent, while he had a perfectly good guest room he was fairly certain that offering that wouldn’t go over well.

 

2 New Msgs  
 _Bec – Dinner. Yes. I need a beer.  
_ _Bec – know any flats to rent?_

Reply  
 _Yes to both. Pick you up in an hour_

                Ben smiled as he looked through his closet for something to wear. While Bec liked his button downs, he didn’t really feel like wearing one of those to a bar. Opting for a black shirt and jeans, Ben grabbed a jacket and headed out. While waiting for a cab he realized, he could get used to this – dating Bec.

\-----

                Between the mad dash to pack and move in two weeks, Bec had realized she must have gone mad. On the final flight back to London, Bec had a chance to really think about what she was doing. Rebecca Murphy was making the biggest snap decision in her life, seriously contemplating dating Benedict Cumberbatch, and was about to become one of London’s premier chefs. She looked at the glass of wine in her hand and raised it in toast, “Here is to making good decisions, girly”. The date she and Ben went on after she got the job felt so normal, she swore it was as if they had been dating for years; not rekindling an odd passionate affair that had, in total, lasted less than 5 days. As her mother said, before passing away from cancer, “Love never waits for you, it hits when it needs to. All you have to do is remember not to hit back, just roll with the punches”. Bec missed her mother, she was the only family Bec had; her father left shortly after Bec was born. So here she was on a plane: leaving nothing behind her, and everything before her.

\----

                Zack looked at his phone and laughed, he had just got off the phone with Chris who had just got off the phone with Ben. Just as he hoped Bec got the job and Ben pulled his head out of his ass. Both Chris and Zack had their flights booked for the grand opening of Bec’s restaurant, and Simon promised to join them. Ben and Bec had been going on dates privately; the press had yet to catch wind that Benedict Cumberbatch was in a relationship; that was a bridge Zack didn’t envy at all, he hoped with Bec’s own rising fame that when the news did break the Rubicon Ben and Bec would have to cross as a couple would seem more of a babbling brook than the Thames in spring.

               


	12. Chapter 12

_The London Times_

Friday at 4pm is opening night for the hottest new restaurant to hit London. Saratoga Springs inspired, _Yaddo_ was the best of American cuisine with high English class; at the helm of the kitchen, Rebecca Murphy, a transplant from Saratoga Springs. Murphy states, “It’s a joy to be a part of something so unique yet so close to home”.

 

                Bec flicked the newspaper closed. It went on for another two paragraphs listing the types of food to be served and the guest list for the grand opening. She didn’t think a new restaurant was such a big deal. Three hours till they opened. The kitchen was ready, everything prepped within an inch of its life and clean. _Yaddo’s_ soft opening a week ago worked out the kinks of the new staff; but Bec knew tonight would be the real test; they were fully booked tonight. Between the bar and the dining room, the restaurant could serve 80 people at a time; if they opened at 4pm and the bar didn’t close till 1am – the kitchen had a very long night ahead of them.

 

1 New Msg

_Ben – I’ll be there with Simon, Chris, and Zack at 9pm._

Reply

_Great, I get to do a ‘meet and greet’ at 9:30_

 

                Bec sighed and tossed her phone on the desk of her new office. Who does a ‘meet and greet’ with the chef? Apparently it was a big deal so she gets to leave the kitchen at the worst possible time and go pretend she likes people and is clam. She was even issued a special coat for the evening. Bec rubbed her eyes, she had been in the culinary industry long enough to know there was something she was missing. No one made this big of a to-do for a new restaurant and unknown chef.

                “Uh Chef? We got press at the back door, can I stab them or do I have to be nice?” Her dishwasher, Ralph, an odd American kid, poked his head in her office with a knife in hand.

                “No Ralphy, get back to your station. I want to be ready when shit hits the fan and it will. It always does”.

                Ralph shrugged, “Whatever you say Chef.” After he walked away Bec slowly rose and followed him. Might as well get it started.

 

                Ben arrived at _Yaddo_ by 8:45, Chris and Zack were already waiting for them and Simon confirmed he was on his way. He wore the shirt Bec liked so much, not that she was going to see much of it. They had been spending almost every day together up until last week with the soft opening. Bec more or less moved to the restaurant, and had two more long days to go before they were closed on Monday. He was looking forward to seeing her, even if she would just be sleeping at his flat. When Ben had saw Bec last she was exhausted, that was Wednesday; he could only imagine what she looked like now. While he didn’t understand the in’s and out’s of running a kitchen, he knew it probably wasn’t best to pull the chef out at the height of dinner hour.

                “Hey, sorry I’m late. Traffic is murderous,” Simon smiled at them, “Shall we? I’m starved. Remind me again why I had to wait till 9 for dinner?”

                Chris laughed, “Because Bec is doing a Chef Meet and Greet at 9:30, and we didn’t want to miss that”.

                “Why are they doing that?” Zack asked as the maître d’ escorted them to their table.

                “Gordon Ramsay is backing this restaurant and wanted to show off his new crop of talent,” the petit woman answered, “It’s more of a show and tell than a meet and greet; but we are lucky to have Chef Murphy with us. She is a truly talented woman”. The maître d’ walked off after informing them their waitress would be with them shortly.

                Ben stared at his menu, show and tell? He figured if it helped keep the restaurant popular and thus Bec her job it wouldn’t be that bad but it didn’t sit right with him. What did it matter anyway? Lost in thought Ben didn’t notice when the waitress came over to the table. A kick to the shin jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Chris, “What the fu- Charlotte?” Shit, this couldn’t be happening. Charlotte was their waitress? No, this had to be some kind of cruel joke.

                “Ben! Welcome to _Yaddo_ , my name is Charlotte and I will be your waitress for the evening,” Charlotte smiled at them. She rambled on about drink specials and about the menu, Ben looked over and saw three faces contorted in horror and knew it mirrored his own. They all knew this evening was going to end badly. Very badly. “So, what will it be boys? Ben will take a whisky sour – makes him frisky,” Charlotte winked at him before collecting orders from the guys.

                Finding his voice, “um actually I’ll just have Saratoga water. You can leave the bottle at the table”. Charlotte shrugged, winked at him and as she walked away trailed a finger across the back of his shoulders.

                Ben’s head drooped forward, “Shit”.

                “You can say that again mate, how the hell did psycho bitch get a job here?” Simon asked the question on everyone’s mind. “More importantly does Bec know who she is?”

                Unsure how to answer that question Ben mumbled into his menu. They ordered dinner and after that it was so busy at the restaurant that Charlotte couldn’t pester him till their food arrived. Charlotte carried two plates and Bec followed with the other two. Ben perked up and smiled at the sight of Bec, she had on her new coat that she got just for tonight. It wasn’t fitted but it was a nice cobalt color, and it brought out the color of her eyes. Regrettably for Ben, Charlotte took it to mean that Ben was smiling at her; she gave him a big smile as she set his plate down.

                “Chef Bec, I want you to meet a good friend of mine – Benedict Cumberbatch,” the way Charlotte said ‘good’ was far too lascivious for Ben’s taste. He gave her a glare as Bec set down the other two plates. She looked tired, too tired for Charlotte’s crap. Ben tried to intervene before Charlotte would say anything else. “Doesn’t he look wonderful in this shirt, it’s my favorite,” Charlotte ran a hand down Ben’s arm. He closed his eyes and willed the floor to open and swallow him.

                “Oh, well hello Ben, Chris, Zack, Simon,” Bec gave each of them a nod and a grimace before turning back to Ben, “so you know one of our waitresses, Charlotte. And she likes your shirt. Interesting”. Bec’s hands clenched.

                “You know Ben? Well no wonder you got the job. You slimy bitch, you used Ben’s name to get this job didn’t you?” Charlotte jabbed an accusing finger at Bec. Paul, the front end manager came over quickly.

                “Charlotte, out. You’re done. Chef, I hate to do this to you but you have to be at the bar in 5. Can you pull it together for 15 mins tops?” Paul gave Bec a little shake. She hadn’t realized she was crying. After Bec gave a week nod, Paul turned and dragged Charlotte out of the restaurant.

                Bec looked down at Ben, pain and sympathy looked back at her. She didn’t want it or need it. Right now she needed to pull her shit together, smile, and sell the hell out of her kitchen. Ben held a hand out to stay her but she brushed him off, “Not now. Don’t you dare try to do this now.” Bec straightened her shoulders and marched off.

                The rest of the evening was a blur for Bec. Fortunately for her and the restaurant right as Charlotte chose to make a scene Gordon Ramsay decided to make his grand entrance, drawing most if not all of the attention. She stood and smiled as Gordon showed her of and extolled her talents. After the applause and a good ten minutes of hand shaking, Bec numbly walked back into the kitchen and went right back to work. By midnight, when the kitchen closed, Bec made her way to her office. It was a good night for the kitchen. Not a single plate was returned and they only lost two dishes in the fray. The snafu in the dining room aside, it was an exceptional night and an amazing opening night. Bec cleaning up her station, closed out her books, and said good night to everyone. With her hand on the door, Paul dashed in, “Chef, a moment?”

                She sighed, “Sure, my office or yours?”

                “Mine is fine, it’s nothing bad. I just want to clarify something.” Paul walked ahead of her; Bec hung her head, partly due to weariness but to dread as well. This was not how she wanted to end her evening, particularly because this should have been a great night.

                Paul closed the door behind her, “Bec, I wanted to make sure you are ok. I don’t know why Charlotte would have even thought for a moment that you knew or worse yet used Benedict Cumberbatch’s name to get the job but I want to assure you that no one up top believes that. You got this job with your own two hands and by those alone.” Paul gave her a reassuring smile.

                Bec took a deep breath, might as well get it out there, “Paul, I appreciate your concern. I know how I got my job but I do want you to know; Benedict, and I have been dating for the past few weeks.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what kind of reaction that would illicit. It shouldn’t matter, but it could.

                “Well, that is unexpected. Did you know that Charlotte claims to be dating him?” Paul asked concern evident in his voice.

                “No, I didn’t even know she knew him. He never mentioned her,” Bec spoke to her hands.

                “If you can make it through tomorrow and our staff meeting on Sunday, I’ll have you take Wednesday off in conjunction to Monday and Tuesday. I need your head in the game, and you apparently have things to straighten out.” Paul gave her a little squeeze. While he was the front end manager, and technically she didn’t answer to him, she appreciated the way he looked out for her. He was like the big brother she always wanted.

                Bec said good bye to Paul, and left. Two more days then she would figure out how to handle the crap that was her personal life. Just when she thought she was in a good place; great job and a great guy, one just had to get fucked up.

 

                The guys dropped Ben off at his flat, they went on without him to a bar for drinks, and he needed a drink but not in public. He planned on getting shit faced and really needed to do that at home. Charlotte fucked things up again for him. This time it wasn’t just him she hurt, it was Bec. Ben couldn’t figure out how to fix things with Bec, this one was beyond him. So he sought the mental clarification of Jameson and the emotional insight of a cigar and sat morosely on his balcony. He had to wait till Monday before he could even have a reason to contact her, Bec had made it clear – before the fuck up –that unless he was dying or was awarded an Oscar he was under no circumstances to contact her before Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

                Bec hurt, both emotionally and physically. She didn’t want to believe that Ben would cheat on her. How could he cheat on her if they weren’t dating? Was she just another woman to him? Something disposable? It was all there; dates on the sly, never spending too many nights together, and Charlotte. Saturday was a test in physical exertion, how much could Bec take and do with no sleep. It went without saying that Bec didn’t sleep Friday night after she got home from work; fueled on coffee she powered through her Saturday shift. No sleep that night either, leaving her drained mentally, physically, and emotionally for the wonderful Sunday staff meeting. The only good thing that resulted in her singular drive to keep working at full steam was that the opening weekend had fabulous results. The restaurant was booked solid for the next four months, three private Christmas parties, and a wedding reception. Bec and her team had earned the 5 star rating, as well as a guarantee that they would have jobs for the next year.

              So why didn’t she feel fabulous as Paul said during the staff meeting? Because she was hopelessly in love with Ben and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. The past month was wonderful, perfect, ideal; it was everything that she needed and wanted in life. Then he had to go and fuck it up. Deep down Bec prayed that it was all just one big misunderstanding between them, that Charlotte was just a crazy woman, and that Ben truly liked her. Right now Bec would settle for like, she could hardly handle being in love with him; she doubted she could process him being in love with her.

               Bec had the next few days off; she would finish unpacking and find a good book store. She had Sherlock Season 3 to watch, apparently Sherlock got shot; Bec would try her best not to cheer on the shooter. After swinging by the store, she had a bottle of wine and enough food to last her for a week, and she headed home. Her phone buzzed, but with her hands full she couldn’t get to it until she got home.

               She set a pot of water to boil; it was going to be Mom’s homemade meat sauce over pasta tonight. Comfort food. Comfort, that was something she needed. Bec hadn’t had time to make many friends since she moved to London, in truth the closest thing she had to friends was Chris and Zack, aside from Ben. Her phone buzzed, this time a call.

               “Hello?”

               “Bec? Hi it’s Chris, what are you up to tonight?”

               Bec stared at the phone in disbelief, “I was making pasta with meat sauce. Why?”

               “Zack and I wanted to see you. We didn’t exactly have a chance to chat on Friday.”

               Bec looked at all the food she bought; she really didn’t have the emotional capacity to watch Sherlock – no matter how badly she wanted to see Ben get shot. “I apparently bought enough food to feed a small army. Care to join me?”

               “Sure, When and where? I think I speak for the greater London population when I say, I fucking love your cooking”

               Bec gave him her address and disconnected the call. House guests, great. She gave her flat a once over; she really needed to clean. A quick once over in the living room, and a slightly deeper cleaning in the bathroom was all she had time for. She just finished wiping down the bathroom when her doorbell buzzed. She washed her hands and ran to the door.

               “Hi, come on in!” Quick hugs to both Zack and Chris and then she took the proffered gifts, bottle of red wine and a good loaf of bread.

               “Hmm smells good, meat sauce you said? What’s in it?” Zack followed his nose to the kitchen.

               “Ground beef, sausage, pepperoni, and chuck roast.” Bec found the wine opener, and grabbed three glasses.

               “When is dinner again?” Chris smiled as he got caught with the spoon to his mouth. She shooed them away, and sent them to set the table.

               “10 minutes. Zack can you cut the bread, and Chris can you get the salad stuff? Cutting boards are in that drawer next to the sink and the salad stuff in the fridge. Plates and salad bowls are next to the fridge and utensils are next to the drawer with the cutting boards” Bec directed them, dinner would be served hot and on time.

               “Yes Chef” Zack and Chris saluted in unison.

               They set the table and once the last glass of wine was set, dinner was good to go. Bec portioned pasta onto plates and placed a giant bowl of meat sauce on the table. The three of them dug in with gusto and ate in relative silence. It wasn’t until Chris was mopping up the rest of the sauce off his plate with bread did the conversation return to Friday night.

               “Charlotte notwithstanding Friday was excellent. The food was great and the atmosphere was amazing. I felt like I was in Saratoga, a nice home away from home for us Americans”.

               Zack nodded in agreement, “I really wish Charlotte didn’t wreck your evening. It was your big night and the psycho fucked it up.”

                Bec took a deep breath, “So what is her deal anyway? Is she really dating Ben?”

               Zack and Chris jerked back in surprise, “God no!” they practically bellowed in unison.

               Chris recovered first, “Charlotte and Ben sort of dated about 3 years ago. She turned crazy, super fan girl crazy. Ben broke things off and after that hasn’t really been with anyone. He’s afraid, and rightfully so, of women just running after him for his name and the fame that is attached to it.”

               Bec took it all in, the puzzle pieces falling into place. No wonder Ben had problems trusting her at first. Everything made sense, his reaction while camping and all of their interactions after that. She looked up at Chris and Zack, “So she’s just a crazy who wrecked him for me?”

               “I wouldn’t say wrecked him for you, but yeah she’s crazy alright. Do you know how she got the job at Yaddo?” Zack said in between sips of wine.

               “No, and I don’t care. She was fired,” Bec said a bit too smugly.

               Chris laughed, “Good. Now that we got that cleared up, have you talked to Ben?” His expression suddenly turned serious. He may be a friend of Bec’s, but he was closer to Ben.

               “No, I worked all day yesterday and had a staff meeting today. I was on my way home and my phone buzzed. I was about to check it when you called,” Bec stood up and checked her phone.

3 New Msgs  
 _Ben – I’m sorry  
_ _Ben – Is everything ok?  
_ _Ben – Can I call you?_  

                Bec looked up from her cell, “Ben tried to get ahold of me. Do you mind if I try him back?”

                “No go ahead, we will clean up here.” Zack and Chris cleared the table. Zack put dinner away while Chris loaded the dishwasher.

                Bec stepped into the living room and dialed Ben. It rang to voicemail; she left a brief message for him to call her back and disconnected the call. She walked back into the kitchen, “I got his voicemail and left a message.”

                “That’s all you can do. Thank you for dinner, we had best be going. Our flight to New York leaves at 10 tomorrow morning.” Zack gave her a hug, and then Chris.

                After they left, Bec wandered aimlessly throughout her flat. She wanted Ben to call, she wanted to see Ben actually but she didn’t want to barge over there and demand he talk to her so that she could apologize for how she acted. Bec eventually fell asleep on the couch watching Sherlock season 2, she didn’t have the nerve to start the 3rd season.

 

                Ben heard a knock at his door as he was cleaning up after dinner. His phone sat in a bowl of rice, he got overly excited about the fact that Bec was calling and dropped his phone in a pot of boiling water. Not having a house phone, he couldn’t call her back. He opened the door to find Chris and Zack standing there with stupid grins on each of their faces.

                “What do you want?”

                “We would like to know what is up with you? More to the point, why you didn’t answer Bec’s phone call?” Chris walked into Ben’s flat, Zack followed; both left Ben feeling bewildered at the door. How did they…. “Hey were you at Bec’s?!?” Ben asked.

                “Yes and she made this amazing meat sauce. It had chuck roast, sausage, and beef. God Ben it was so good,” Chris leaned back on Ben’s couch rubbing his stomach, eyes closed and a wistful look on his face.

                “Wait, you had dinner at her house?”

                “Yup, where do you keep your glasses? I need a glass of water after all the wine I drank,” Zack meandered into Ben’s kitchen.

                “So let me get this straight. Bec doesn’t call me until about a half hour ago, but you two had dinner with wine at her place and neither of you think that’s odd?” Ben stood with his hands on his hips, swaying between pissed and frustrated.

                “Yes, however in our defense she was shopping when you texted her and then when we called to see if she wanted to hang out, she forgot to check her messages so she didn’t see that you actually contacted her first.” Chris looked at him as though this was a normal thing.

                “I dropped my phone in a pot of boiling water when I saw she was calling, so I couldn’t call her back,” Ben’s head dropped to his chest.

                “That would explain why you didn’t answer for either of us,” Zack sat on the edge of the couch, “look we talked to her, she doesn’t hate you, she has the next few days off. You should see her.”

                “I work all week; this was my only night free.”

                “Well that sucks, do you want to call her back on my phone or are you going to wait till to see if the rice trick works?” Chris held out his phone.

                “Don’t worry about it. It’s late and I need to get some sleep. I’ll figure something out.”

                Ben walked both of them to the door, “Safe travels and thanks for visiting this weekend.” He closed the door behind them, shot a glare at his phone and went to bed. This was going to be a long week.

 

                On the way back to their hotel, Chris and Zack started plotting. They didn’t really have a flight back to New York tomorrow; they were actually traveling and staying at a little Bed and Breakfast near Radwell Mill Farm, just one hour north of London. That following weekend they were planning to separately kidnap both Ben and Bec and make them talk, they even had Simon in on it. Zack and Chris had their work cut out for them, Ben and Bec’s schedule weren’t the most easy to work with; but a well-placed phone call to the studio Ben was working at bought them an extra day. Sunday and Monday of next week was all they had to help two stupid people stop being stupid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was supposed to stop about three chapters ago... I actually have the ending written, but Ben and Bec keep "talking".  
> Feed back would be great!

                Ben looked at his phone, his new phone, in disbelief. Not only did his two odd friends manage to get his new cell phone number, but they also managed to get him Monday off so he could spend a long weekend with them. The plan was leave Saturday morning and drive back Monday evening, with a BBQ on Sunday.

                He was tired, he had a long week and still hadn’t been able to call Bec like he wanted to. By the time he was off work, she was in the height of the dinner rush. Ben thought about blowing his friends off and calling Bec, but by the time she would be free he would have missed more than half the weekend. He figured if he went up Saturday and then called Bec Sunday afternoon, even if she did want to hang out with him he could still spend time with Zack and Chris, then shoot back to London and spend the evening with Bec.

                Friday evening rolled around, and he met up with Chris for drinks. Zack had cried off for some ridiculous reason; leaving Chris and he to get not quite trashed but pretty far gone. They stumbled back to Ben’s at some odd hour and fell asleep.

                That following morning, neither having remembered much stumbled into the kitchen. If Ben was up to it he could have enjoyed the picture of the two of them in his kitchen – two zombies in search of coffee with the lights out and blinds shut. Further if Ben was smart, he would have made note to check his phone before and after going drinking. Since he was neither up to it or smart, Ben groggily staggered into the kitchen as his phone rang.

                “Oh god, what is that noise? Are you trying to kill me?” Chris moaned, covering his ears.

                Ben fumbled with his phone, “Hello?”

                “Benedict Freaking Cumberbatch, you rat bastard!”

                “Whomever I have offended, please be so kind to not yell.” Ben held the phone away from his ear. He had a small construction party setting up a house in his head; he didn’t need an angry woman to go with it.

                “Fuck you Ben, Fuck You! You call me then leave me waiting. Do you think I’m just some lap dog you can call at your personal whim?” The angry woman continued yelling much to Ben’s dismay. Since he could still hear her, he set the phone on the counter and reached for Chris’s phone.

                With the woman still yelling, Ben checked Chris’s messages and missed calls. Four missed calls from Bec. Ben’s eyes opened wide with dread, he looked at his phone and showed Chris the missed calls. Both of them looked at his phone, still shouting.

                “Shit” they said in unison.

                “Is that Bec?” Chris asked worried.

                “I hope to god not, but if it’s not her I have no clue who it is,” Ben mustered his courage and picked up the phone. “Uh I’m so sorry to cut you off but who is this?” he winced before she even replied.

                “Charlotte. You know the woman you stood up you fucking bastard!” She kept yelling, but relief washed over him. He closed the phone, cutting her off mid scream.

                Looking up at Chris he smiled, “It was Charlotte. Apparently I am a fucking bastard who stood her up after calling her.”

                Chris laughed, then winced, “Well if that’s all. Zack’s calling, hold on”

                As Chris talked to Zack, firming up plans for later that morning; Ben tried to remember what happened the night before. Looking through his phone he saw that he, thankfully, didn’t text or call Bec. He actually only made one call, that was to Charlotte. Ben presumed it was to tell her off, but he didn’t think that was necessary now.

                Ben and Chris found the coffee, and packed up for the weekend. By noon they were on the road, and ready for a nice weekend away from the city. Chris drove, leaving Ben to think of how he would talk to Bec about that past weekend and the shit show that was Charlotte.

                When they reached the park an hour later, Zack had already arrived and had a guest with him. Ben looked over at Chris, who seemed to be expecting the fourth person. Did Zack bring a date? Was that the big deal for the weekend? Chris had seemed so adamant that Ben take the full weekend and spend it with him and Zack. Curious and a little excited at the prospect of meeting someone his friend liked, Ben hurried over to meet up with the three men who seemed at ease with one another.

                “Ben, good you are here. I didn’t think Chris could convince you to join us!” Simon laughed at the confused look he was shooting between Zack and Simon.

                Zack gave a guffaw, “You didn’t seriously think I brought a date did you?”

                Embarrassed Ben scrubbed the back of his head, “No, I didn’t know who to expect.”

                The three of them had a good laugh at Ben’s misinterpretation and began setting up camp. Dinner rolled around and Ben began dreading what was to become of them; once again it was the four of them cooking, and Bec was nowhere to be seen to rescue them. Zack dipped into his tent and then brought out a large Styrofoam container.

                “What’s that?” Simon asked, “It smells editable, which is more than I can say for whatever Chris packed”.

                “Hey,” Chris threw his bottle cap at Simon, “I packed things to supplement what Zack brought.”

                “Ta-da!” Zack said in a sing-song voice, “I give you dinner from _Yaddo_ ”.

                Groans of appreciation were given by all, Bec saved them again. Ben instinctively reached for his phone, 5pm she would be at work already.

                They ate the sandwiches and chips Bec packed for them. In between bites Zack assured them that he got enough food from _Yaddo_ to have them last the weekend. Oddly reminiscent of over six months ago when they went camping; sitting around the camp fire, laughing, sharing stories. By the time Ben fell asleep on a far more comfortable ground than in the Adirondacks, he only hoped that this weekend didn’t end the way the one in the Adirondacks did.

 

                Bec hurried through her Sunday staff meeting, holding it an hour earlier than usual so that she could hit the road in time to get everything she needed for dinner tonight, and pack, and shave, and find the courage to call Ben. She was joining Zack, Chris, and Simon for a weekend camping trip after Zack had assured her that it wouldn’t end the way the last one did. As she threw her last bag in her car, ran through her mental checklist, she checked her phone. Ben still hadn’t called her back from last Sunday. “Just get in the car and drive, girly. You need the weekend away,” Bec plugged in her iPod, selected her Bon Iver play list and hit the road. She would call Ben tonight and make plans for that week.

 

                Ben fiddled with the grill, getting the charcoal right. Zack said he packed food for the BBQ but Ben couldn’t find it. He turned to go check the cars when he saw a mini cooper pull up. They were grilling on the lake, Zack and Chris had the volley ball court set up and Simon was consulting the beer situation. Ben didn’t think anyone else was coming. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar pair of legs followed by a very familiar body and face climb out of the mini cooper. Becca. What was she doing here? He looked over Chris and Zack, who waved at her. Looking back at Bec he saw her start to wave back but stopped; her hand just hanging awkwardly. Ben took a half step forward, unsure how to go on. Did she hate him? Or did she understand that it was only Charlotte? Ben had a feeling his friends were far more involved than they led him to believe.

                “Ben? I thought…,” Bec trailed off, she took two steps towards Ben, “I’m sorry. I know it was Charlotte being jealous, not you.”

                Ben smiled, they were ok. The woman he loved wasn’t angry at him and they were good. As he started towards her, he realized that yes, he did love Bec. His smile grew as he got closer to her; she was closing the distance herself. When she was just a few feet away, Bec threw herself into Ben’s arms. He caught her and kissed her passionately.

                A cough to his left brought him back. Sheepishly he put Bec down and turned, her face was bright red for a moment until she turned her wrath on the two men standing before her.

                “You two played us!” Bec stepped forward, jabbing a finger at both of them, “You meddled. You didn’t think Ben and I could have worked it out on our own, did you?” She looked at both of them, Zack and Chris looking thoroughly admonished. “And just for that, you are not only going without dessert, but you are both doing dishes.”

                Simon let out a laugh as he walked over, “That’s what you get boys! I’m just here for the lovely company.” He gave Bec a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

                Bec took Ben’s hand and guided him back to her car, “I know we need to talk but right now I need to cook, have a beer, and beat the pants off of Zack and Chris in a game of volleyball.”

                “By pants I hope you mean trousers, I don’t really want to see them naked,” Ben said, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, her eyes fluttered and a shiver ran through her. “Come I’ll help you with dinner, and then, yes, we will beat them at volleyball.”

 

                Dinner went better than anticipated Bec thought, seeing as though she couldn’t keep her hands off of Ben and was more than ready for sex. She had gotten used to being around Ben, enjoying both his company for conversation and distraction. The steaks had a few more minutes to go, giving Bec an opportunity to watch four handsome men play volleyball shirtless. Sipping on her beer, Bec took a moment to admire the lean muscular form that was Ben’s. His muscles rippled as he jumped to spike the ball back at Simon; his legs flexed with his landing. God everything about him was amazing. Bec mentally shook herself from her reverie; she would lose dinner if she didn’t stop staring at Ben’s ass. Pulling the steaks off and giving the potatoes one last turn, she yelled over her shoulder, “Dinner is up!” A herd of elephants came trampling to her sides with plates in hand.

                Simon thrusted his forward, “I’m oldest, I go first.”

                The other laughed, more than happy to let the “old man” go ahead of them. Ben brought in the rear, sweat beading at his brow and trickling down his chest. His eyes flashed with excitement and exertion; and a joyful grin broke over his face. He looked like a little boy, so innocent was his joy, Bec thought to herself. Well, his face looked like a little happy boy’s; his body was all man, taunt muscles with a light smattering of hair, and a little trail that dipped beneath his trunks. The quickening of her heart was nothing in comparison to the pulsing between her legs. Hastily Bec turned back to the grill and served Ben a steak with a baked potato. Looking back up at him, he brought one hand to the nape of her neck and lowered his head to her ear.

                 His lips brushed against her as he whispered, “I take it you enjoyed the volleyball game?” After setting his plate down on the little side table next to the grill, he brought his hand up to her breast and gave her nipple a little pinch. Bec bit back a groan. Ben placed a kiss on her lips, while gently rubbing his poorly concealed erection against her, “Tonight I am going to fuck you nice and slow, just like I promised.” And with a wink he picked up his plate and went to sit down with the guys.

                Bec took a moment to collect herself; it was going to be a long evening if this was how he was going to behave.


	15. Chapter 15

                Ben barely survived dinner, why he thought touching Bec and then grinding up against her was a good idea was beyond him. He figured since he was so damn happy to see that she wasn’t mad at him and was standing right in front of him, groping her was the only way to prove she was real? Ben shifted his swimming trunks, pathetically trying to adjust himself before the volleyball game.

                Bec stood up and collected everyone’s plates, “I’ll let you two clean up and I’m going to get changed. Then we will play volleyball, prepare to get creamed boys.” She laughed as she walked over to her tent. Bec had set up a little ways away from the guys for two reasons, one she didn’t really want to have just two thin pieces of tent separating her and the noisy men, and second, if Ben did make good on his promise she would need all the space away from the boys she could get. However two could play at that game, Ben left her so hot and bothered she could hardly sit still during dinner. If the guys noticed they were kind enough not to say anything. Bec pulled out her bikini, a black little number that was simple in design but did the job well. She changed, took a deep breath – girding her loins so to speak, and stepped out of the tent.

                Ben heard a cat call from both Simon and Chris, and a sound of appreciation from Zack. This would not bode well for him, he cast a glance down to his hard cock – this would be a long night. He slowly turned, mentally reciting the periodic table of elements in Latin; when he looked up, he was assaulted with an image that would last him for the rest of his life. There she stood, dressed in a simple non-descript black bikini. It wasn’t the bikini that temporarily stunned him, but how she held herself; the absolute confidence in her stance and poise. Ben flicked a quick look to his trunks; he would never be able to play volleyball without embarrassing himself.

                “Are you boys ready to get an ass beating?” Bec sauntered over to both Chris and Zack, after throwing a glance over her shoulder to Ben. She dropped a pad of paper and pen in Simon’s lap, then handed him a beer, “Keep score, I want to know how badly we beat them. Ben, we have a game to play.” With that Bec walked over to the volleyball court, stretched a little, and then waited for them.

                “I can’t play,” Ben stuttered out. The three of them looked at him, then dropped their gaze briefly to his trunks.

                Simon chuckled, “No you are playing, because I want to see you make a fool of yourself. Boys suit up; you have a game to play.”

                The three of them walked over to the court, Ben to Bec’s side and Zack and Chris to the other. Bec gave them all a smile, “Ready boys?”

 

                After three games of volleyball, Bec and Ben winning each one; Ben was beyond uncomfortable. He swore Bec took every single opportunity to brush against him, and on more than one occasion grabbed his ass. Zack and Chris fell into chairs in front of the fire, Simon passed out beers.

                “That was a good game,” Chris panted, “Bec you have a seriously good arm.” He handed her a beer. “Where did you learn to play like that?”

                “It wasn’t so much learning to play, but hoisting cast iron pans for years,” Bec leaned back and groaned, “However, I haven’t played like that in years. I’m going to pay for this tomorrow.” She drained her beer, set the bottle down, then stood, “I’m done for tonight. Ben, you joining me?”

                As Bec turned, she knew she was playing with fire. During the entire game she blatantly threw herself in contact with Ben including but not limited to grabbing his ass. If she played her cards right, tonight would be a night to remember. Zack, Chris, and Simon had already agreed to go back to the Bed and Breakfast. Simon sent her a text shortly after the game started; since the boys were plotting against them the whole time she didn’t mind the intervention. Friday night when Zack stopped by the restaurant to invite her to go camping she got the feeling something was up, Bec figured that either she could fight it or go along with it. She straightened up the bedding, killing time till Ben hopefully climbed into the tent.

                After a long minute, she heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone.

               “You. Little. Minx.”  

               Two hands encircled her waist, guiding her bottom to his groin. He ground against her slowly, provocatively, and with purpose. “Not only am I going to fuck you, but it seems that Zack, Chris, and Simon had made plans to stay elsewhere.” One hand stayed on her hip, while the other traced her spine to the tie on her top, slowly tugging at the knot, “so tonight my dear, you are all mine.” The knot came undone, and her top fell forward, attached to her by the neck. Or it was, it too came untied. Blankly she registered her bikini top fluttering to the ground, but all thought fled as Ben bent over her and grasped both her breast in his hands. He massaged her breasts as he ground into her.

                Bec moaned as Ben placed kiss after kiss on her fevered skin. He rolled and teased her nipples until she writhed beneath him, begging him to give her release. His hand trailed down to the apex at her thighs, and slowly but deliberately applied pressure where she needed it most.

               Ben whispered in her ear, “Beg for me and make it good; this is payback for the volleyball game.” With that he withdrew his hand, let go of her breasts. He turned her, pulled off the bottom to her bikini then drew off his own bathing suit. He laid her down towards the top of the tent, while he rested between her legs; his face only inches away from her stomach. A wicked grin crossed his face right before he placed not only his hand between her legs but his mouth.

               Bec cried out, with one hand Ben held her down; while with the other he parted her and worshiped her with his tongue and fingers. Relentlessly he would bring her close to the edge, then ease off; she whimpered in dismay.

               “Remember, you have to beg,” Ben’s lips fluttered against her, the vibrations of his voice causing little tremors to start within her. He could just talk to her and she would come.

               “Benedict, please. I need to come – it’s starting to become painful”.

               Ben swiftly slid up her body, then thrust deep, “Now you know how I feel.” His hips started to move in little circles, not quite as deep as she wanted him nor did he touch what she needed him to touch; that particular spot, if he would just move she could come. “For the record, I’m buying you a new bathing suit, preferably something from the 20’s”.

              Bec silenced him with a kiss, but she could feel the reverberations in his chest as he laughed, he really was making her pay. But all was fair in love and war, she thought as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper.

              “Jesus Ben just fuck me,” desperate to increase the pace and pressure, Bec wantonly moved her hips against his.

              “No, this will be nice and slow, but worth it, I promise,” Ben took her hands and drew them above her head, pinning them by the wrist in one hand. His other hand reached down and cupped her bottom; slowly, almost sweetly he moved inside her. “Look at me Becca darling, I want to see you when you come,” he was close, and he knew she was too. He said he was going to fuck her, but that wasn’t his goal; he was going to make love to her and leave her desperate for more.

               He felt her muscles tens as she threw her head back, her eyes were barely open but he could still hold her gaze. Together they fell off the edge, shattering with each other’s names on their lips. Slowly they came back to earth, and tentatively Ben held her face.

              “Shh, it’s alright. Shhh my darling,” Ben cradled her face to his chest, wiping the tears that silently streamed down them. He too felt like weeping, the beauty of what just happened was something he would fight for, for the rest of his days.

               Bec’s tear streamed face looked up at him, “Damn it Ben,” she whispered, “I’m trying not to fall head over heels in love with you but here I am. Madly, stupidly, desperately, in love with you.” She wiped at her face, and held on to him.

              He gave a weak laugh, “Stupidly in love? How am I supposed to take that?” He placed a kiss on her forehead, and together they fell asleep; her back to his front, limbs intertwined, and hearts together.


	16. Chapter 16

                The next morning Bec woke to Ben nuzzling her breasts and his erection nestled by her bottom. They made love again, this time not as desperately but just as sweetly. She told him she loved him, but he didn’t say it back. Not that he had to, but it would be nice to hear it.

                The sounds of feet and laughter drew them out of the tent, it was time for coffee. Bec needed it to pull herself together, what would it mean for her – for them – if they really decided to start dating, or that next step a committed long term relationship? She wasn’t sure, but the only way to find out was to talk to Ben. Looking down at the man in question, she bit back a giggle. His hair was standing out at odd angles, a little crease on his cheek from sleeping still marred his face, and best of all, he still had those half lidded sleepy eyes. He looked both sexy and adorable.

                “Grm morning,” he yawned and stretched. Ben scratched the back of his head then rubbed his face; he was trying to wake up but failing.

                Bec placed a quick kiss to his nose, “I’ll start the coffee. Be right back.” She stepped out of the tent and gave a good long stretch. Bec felt muscles she didn’t even know she had. It hurt, but it was good; that nice ache in her legs and abdomen, she finally figured out a good exercise for them.

                “Well good morning love,” Simon winked at her, “I take it all is well?”

                Chris laughed as he poured coffee into mugs, passing her two, “I’m sure they worked out the rough bits last night.”

                Zack gave both of them a look; at first Bec thought it in reproof, then she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. All three of them knew exactly what transpired between Ben and Bec last night. I only hope they didn’t hear it, Bec thought ruefully.

                “Morning,” a sleepy Ben murmured stepping behind Bec. He snaked an arm around her waist, gave her neck a little bite, and took one of the mugs she held.

                Bec held back a moan; she felt a blush creeping up her neck. “I’ll just change and then start breakfast.” She darted quickly into the tent, Bec needed a moment to think and compose her thoughts. She hadn’t expected Ben to be so open with his affections in front of anyone, and she certainly didn’t know how they stood. They needed to talk, sort things out and most of all, and define the parameters of their relationship.

                Ben sipped his coffee while watching the tent. Bec seemed nervous; he knew they needed to talk. Up to this point, their relationship hadn’t exactly been the model of communication.

                “In all seriousness, is everything good?” Zack asked, Chris and Simon gave him a look that indicated not only did they talk about Ben and Bec last night, they were genuinely worried about them – in that annoying supportive friend sort of way.

                “We need to talk a bit more but, yeah we’re good I think,” Ben almost said that Bec told him she loved him and that he really wasn’t worried about them but Bec stepped out of the tent. Her long tanned legs, her shapely bottom covered in the most pathetic excuse for a pair of shorts, and a tank top, emerged from the tent. A quick glance at the guys, meeting their slight nods of appreciation, gave Ben the go ahead to stare openly and appreciate what he had.

                Bec made breakfast; losing herself in the process of heating the pans, chopping potatoes, onions, peppers, and meats. Omelets and home fries started, she moved on to the bacon. The familiar sizzle and scent of freshly cooked bacon wafted up to her. Bec truly loved food, how is smelled, how it worked, how it tasted. She only hoped that Ben understood that, she speaks with food; her emotions poured as a demi glaze over a braised roast. Bec knew she got reticent every now and again, she only hopped that Ben would have the patience with her. He was so much more than her, his life so much bigger than hers. Bec loved him, and fervently hopped he loved her back.

                “Breakfast! Omelets, home fries, and bacon. Grab your plates and eat up!” She turned, spatula in hand to see the guys standing behind her eagerly waiting for food. She served them and each of them gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they left, except Ben. Ben gave her a deep passionate kiss that settled deep in her marrow. Slowly he let her go, gave her bottom a quick squeeze, and then whispered in her ear, “The guys will clean up, once we are done with breakfast you and I are going on a walk. They will be gone when we get back.”

                They chatted about upcoming theater shows, and movies they wanted to see. As breakfast came to a close, Chris walked over and took their plates, “You two get out of here. Bec, we will be in touch. Zack and I are really leaving this time, Tuesday afternoon. Ben, take care.” They all stood; a round of hugs and promises to be in touch were given. As they guys cleaned up, Ben and Bec toed off their shoes and walked hand in hand down the beach.

 

                Ben looked over at Bec who was lost in thought. He tried to figure out how to break the ice, physically they were great, emotionally they were ok, but when it came to actually having the time to have a relationship – they were crap. Neither of them knew how to approach the fact that Bec worked nights on weekends, and Ben worked mornings all over the world. Both of them would be in demand for their careers, so they would have to choose – career or love? Could they have both, Ben wasn’t sure; but with Bec he was willing to find out.

                “I love you Ben. I have crap communication skills when I get emotional. I cook when I’m frustrated. I like to go trap shooting when I have the free time. And I didn’t like “Tinker Tailor Solider Spy”,” She blew out a quick breath and looked up at him; her brow furrowed in worry.

                “Ok, I can work with that,” Ben smiled, “Um let’s see. I can get very sullen when researching a character or part. I love sky diving. I drive fast. And I’m not a fan of you wearing those shorts in public. How’s that for starters?” Ben wondered where this was going, actually he knew where it would end up but it was the rout the conversation would take that had him curious.

                “Have you had a ‘successful’ relationship recently? The closest thing to a boyfriend I’ve had in the past five years, aside from whatever it is that we are doing, was this guy I went to school with then reconnected with much later. He was a teacher. Our schedules didn’t work – He was week days, I was weekend nights. We hardly saw each other. After that I stopped trying. I didn’t like dating within my profession; but those were the only people who could work with my work life,” Bec expelled another quick breath. “I guess what I’m saying is that I have a bad track record, and not too sure how to make this – whatever it is, work.”

                Ben stopped and turned, grasping both of her shoulders he looked her right in the eye, “Becca, I honestly don’t know how to make this work. But I do know that this,” Ben motioned between them, “is something worth fighting for. I would like to call you my girlfriend, no matter how trite the term seems. I think we are ahead of the curve, we know what we are getting into with each other’s work schedules and I also think it’s good that we had our first row. I trust you, do you trust me?”

                Bec looked back at Ben, hope shone in her eyes, “When you put it that way. Yes, Benedict, I do trust you and I agree our rocky start was actually good for us. So to answer you, even though you didn’t really ask, yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

                Ben pulled her in for a kiss, after he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, “I wish I knew how this would work – actually seeing each other. I have tried, but that was years ago and it ended as well as a long term relationship ever does.”

 

                Ben and Bec walked back to the camp site in silence, both consumed with thoughts of the future. What it would hold, how they would handle even the simplest of dates. Once back at the campsite, and packing completed; they sat on the hood of Bec’s car eating a bar of chocolate intended for s’mores but they never got to them last night. It spurred a conversation of sweets (She liked regular chocolate bars, he smarties), favorite cake (he chocolate with buttercream, she tiramisu), and best ice cream (he didn’t have one, she Stewarts). They laughed and shared, learning trivial things about one another. Yet they both knew it was the little things that added up; they created the big things in a relationship. If you knew a person’s favorite cake, it made a difference at their birthday.

                The drive back to London was quiet, they had a lot to think about and many hurdles to jump over, but Ben was confident that they could work it out.

                That evening was spent curled up on the couch watching “Downton Abby”, eating popcorn, and cuddling. As they went to bed, a different sort of comfort eased into their lives; evening routines, easy banter, and a certain type of syncopation that only happens between couples who really do love each other. When Ben shut off his light, Bec had already fallen asleep, he curled around her; he could get used to this.

 

               The next morning; Ben looked at her, curled up in bed; she looked like a woman who recently had quite a bit of good sex. He smiled smugly; they both had quite a bit of good sex recently. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and left a note on her bedside table.

 

> _Bec,_
> 
> _I’m leaving my tooth brush here. While I’m not moving in, I do intend to stay. Whatever crazy work schedule we have, we will work through it. I love you Rebecca Murphy, don’t you ever forget it._

_Yours - Ben_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts.

That summer…

_People Magazine  
_ Star sighting

> BBC’s Sherlock star, Benedict Cumberbatch is seen leaving the Dormer Theater with girlfriend and London’s premier chef, Rebecca Murphy. The couple was also recently seen backpacking through the German country side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sticking with it for that matter. I would love for some feed back!


End file.
